Change forever
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Lies, witches, rumbles, high speed chases, running away, mysterious shadows, and a power hungry maniac. To top off this perfect mess, she was loosing her mind. Confusion and horror take place as her life slowly molds into a twisted adventure. One question is always hanging in the air... will she survive it all...
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note: hey guys I decided to make a chapter story I hope you guys like it because I certainly do, well enjoy**

**disclaimer: I don't own the PPGS, but I do own the witch!**

It was dark, thunder rolled, and lightning crashed rain drops fell on the dark cracked streets, sidewalks, and parking lots. One street light flickered over a empty lot until a flash of lightning shut it off completely. Our story starts in a small burger shop just beyond the flickering light. In side fly's droned lazily around the flickering florescent light. While a young girl with black hair and burning neon green eyes, called a costumers orders monotonously over the kitchen counter.

"...And a large soda with curly fries extra cheese." she read off her note book. Ten minutes later a bag with the order slipped over the counter. The young girl took it and handed it to the over weight women on the other side of the registers counter.

"That'll be ten dollars and seventy five cents" she said even more dully then before. The women handed her the money took the bag and left leaving behind the nothing but the clinking sound of the bell, even that was dull. The black haired beauty sighed and locked the counter taking off her apron she called.

"Well, guess I'll go want me to close the door behind me, John?" she waited for an answer after a couple of banging sounds an mid thirty year old man popped his head out the kitchen door. His brown hair looked like it was stuck to his head with grease.

"Oh that's fine Buttercup just make sure your here early Saturday, big day then, but until then good night" Buttercup as she was named nodded and left clicking the lock behind her. The wind whipped harshly blowing her hair across her face she shuddered, and wrapped her dark green rain coat closer to her body pushing her hair back she made her way down the dark wet street, the sky was still dripping, the wind had picked up making it colder, but Buttercup was used to cold by now it was what her life was based off of.

She sighed as she passed down a bunch of shut down shops and dark alleys. Finally she came to her street she looked both ways and crossed making her way to a small ugly broken down manufactured house she sighed again while climbing the broken creaking boards used for steps "Home sweet home." she said sarcastically. As she unlocked the thin scratched door, as she entered she was met by an unpleasant sight.

The little living room was messy there was a ripped up fabric couch, a dingy dirty brown rug was on the floor trying to hide the gray cracked tiles. She sighed, with out taking off her coat she started to pick up the scattered magazines and food wrappers, that lay everywhere. Placing the magazines on a shelf that was nailed above the couch, she went to the even smaller, and dirtier kitchen.

She groaned throwing the wrappers away and went on to wash the dishes, counters and floor. Just a normal day in her miserable life. Buttercup wiped the sweat off of her forehead leaned on the counter she just finished wiping, glancing at the stoves electric clock 11:30, after she finally finished she washed her hands and, went to a side closet dragged out a flat pillow and dingy blanket, kicking the door closed behind her, she flopped on the creaky couch flipping off the light she dozed off despite the uncomfortable surroundings...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

SMACK! Buttercup jumped up and fell from the couch flat on her back she groaned rubbing her messy bed hair. "Get up you stupid, lazy, idiotic girl, I have to do every thing for you why I should tell your father and see how long you last your lucky I am nice you good for nothing..." a tall overly skinny, lady was bellowing at Buttercup who was still on the floor yawning and stretching.

Getting up scratching her head she just walked past the screaming women ignoring her, who was still yelling at her even after she went into the bathroom. Buttercup sighed her eyes heavy with exhaustion she leaned against the door mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid...good for nothing... one of these days" she scowled. Taking off her clothes and jumping in the shower. Humming to her self to drown out the still bellowing lady out side the bathroom door. Ten minutes later Buttercup emerged with her hair up in a towel and one wrapped around her. She opened the door to meet a furious red face, of her fathers second wife, she would never use stepmother, there was nothing motherly about her, what with her fake blonde hair and fake tan, long red nails and excessive use of make up and perfume, I wouldn't call that a motherly figure would you?

"What." Buttercup stated flatly, the womens face reddened even more

"What do you mean "what" you good for nothing imbecile, you ignored me, and disrespecting me, wait til I tell your father your butt will be out in the street faster then you can blink." She howled while Buttercup got dressed in the closet.

Coming out in a baggy light green T-shirt and baggy black jeans, her hair was a wet mess, she passed by the _still_ screaming women, were she got that lung power Buttercup couldn't understand, especially the way she smokes like water. Buttercup opened the front door grabbing her backpack, and slammed the door shut behind her in the monsters face, the sky was still gray but anything was better then staying in that house with that ungrateful witch.

She walked steadily down the broken walk drowning out everything else out, even her thoughts, which wasn't turning out so well, see Buttercup didn't have anything except her thoughts to occupy her, she thought a lot and talked little, but anyone who knew her which were few, knew she could be dangerous, especially when she lost her temper. But she had learned how to keep it in tact around her witch mother, ignoring her was the trick.

She inhaled the polluted air to calm the raging flame that was built up inside her, she kept this flame in check for as long as she could but sometimes it just flared up on it's own and caused somebody, usually the witch back home, harm. Sure she could ignore her to keep from doing that like I told you before, but still sometimes holding in all that built up fury had its limits.

She continued to walk down the ugly street, there were broken, down gray houses on either side, most were abandoned but there were some people living in them. She picked up her pace to a light jog, thinking how glad she was it was Friday she didn't have anything to do on that day, no work no errands, call it a day off from being somebodies slave, she didn't go to school she was taken out the first year of high school, the witch had made her father take her out making him believe she needed her company so she won't be lonely, yeah right, the only thing she needed Buttercup there for was to make her life even more miserable then it already was and treat her like a slave.

Ever since her father brought the thing home, her life had turned upside down, she used to be happy before, not extremely, seeing as she never knew who her mother was, or what her history was, her father never told her and when he brought home that "women" she never got to talk to him anymore.

She walked around all day going nowhere in particular, just so long as she didn't have to go back home yet. Finally it was getting to late and she knew witch women would do something evil if she didn't get home and make dinner, she swore sometimes she was tempted to poison the witch but then she wouldn't be any better then her. When she arrived home it was already late and the witch was waiting for her, with a murderous look on her face.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back and do her job, Hah I have news for you, you little bitch, causing me trouble , you little..."

Buttercup didn't let her finish because suddenly the flam she tried so hard to keep down all day just flared which confused her seeing as it usually took more then that to blaze her flame.

" Guess what, lady I could care less right now because my life can't get any crappier then it already is, thanks to you!" she spat making the women boil but she didn't say anything, Buttercup wondered why.

Until her ears picked up... a man burst through the door... her father! He was home this early. what? He never came home this early Buttercup turned to look at the witch seated on the couch with a smug look on her face Buttercup growled.

She turned to look at her father, or the man she wished would act like her father, she missed him like that, but now he was... the witches.

"D...d...dad, um your home I... you...oh crud" her father didn't have a friendly face more like sad, and upset, miserable even.

Buttercup turned, her face twisted with rage, towards the witch and her disgustingly smug face, she saw red her eye glowed "You!" she hissed murderously, she jumped forward, snatching her by her disgustingly revealing shirt, the monster squeaked pathetically.

"You, witch you've ruined my life, and whats more... you dare say I'm causing you problems." she growled her fist raised for a punch right to the womens fake nose.

"Buttercup, stop" a strong but quiet voice said, Buttercup stopped as she turned in surprise to her father, her surprise faded in an instant and turned to anger how dare he, this, this person who dared call himself her father, for the first time in months he had actually talked to her, and for what! Only to protect this bitches face from being rearranged, she dropped the witch who crawled away behind the couch like the dog she was.

Buttercups death glare focused on a new target. Her burning green eyes stared into his sad dull blue ones. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she spoke.

"Funny, you remember my name!," she screamed and ran to the door pushing him out of the way grabbing her pack, and slammed it with one last hateful glare at them both. She ran and ran, never wanting to turn back, ever she just wanted to get away, far away, she wanted to leave and never remember this...this so called life. Her running slowed as her breath started to shorten, she was panting not because she was tired, no, she felt a burning sting in her eyes and a wet material slid down the sides of her face she panted, and sniffed wiping away the tears roughly with the back of her hand.

Her vision blurred as she continued to run blindly hitting walls and some people, she slipped over a candy wrapper she got up, and brushed the annoying tears off for the final time. When she stopped she saw she had stopped in front of a bar

"The Blue Light". She didn't drink but, even this torture was enough to make any decent kid do it, as she entered the bar she had no idea what awaited her behind those walls... something that would change her life... forever.

**R&R please it took me a while to write this so I hope you like it and if I get enough reviews, I'll continue the story, until then peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Ok I didn't get as many review as I hoped but I figure if I give you guys another chapter you will give me more reviews soooo... here ya go**

**Disclaimer( I don't own anything except the thugs)**

The bar was quiet except for the dully playing piano in the back ground, a couple of seedy raggedly dressed men sat around a sad rickety table downing foul smelling liquid, Buttercup ignored their nasty snarls and seated herself at the open counter on a beat up stool, she turned to face a scrawny, man in a waiters uniform, he stared at her reproachfully while drying a glass mug with a not so sanitary looking rag, Buttercup cleared her throat.

"Um, get me a uh... a glass of..." she stopped as a big bulky arm smashed on the counter next to her she turned face to face with a big ugly one eye man with a stubble on his face and a ripped t-shirt.

He gave her a disgusted look.

"Well,well, look at this boys this little girl thinks she's grown up enough to drink in our bar" he snickered. Buttercup glared at him not a single bit of fear showing she was not in the mood... and if these guys wanted to tick her off...oh man, were they going to get more then they bargained for.

"Buzz of, loser I don't got time for idiots like you." she said flatly then turned back to the waiter, who ran to hid under the counter, Buttercup raised an eye, wondering why he just... her thought was cut short as a big hand grabbed her from the front of her T and yanked her from her seat.

"You think your tough girly." the man snarled Buttercup noticed he was way bigger, not to mention he had back up, logically she didn't stand a chance... but she didn't feel like being logical.

Her eyes flashed and her right arm snapped up, punching the man square in the jaw sending him stumbling back, and landing on one of the tables which smashed under his weight. The other men froze , the big man growled wiping his jaw.

"Get her!" he growled, all at once the thugs advanced towards buttercup, she backed away gritting her teeth as they all gave her malicious smiles.

"Here, girly, girly."

"Come on guys lets see if she can survive as well as she talks"

"Dude that was lame"

"Shut up"

"Hey guys, come on get the girl!"

With that done they continued to go for Buttercup. She studied them with narrowed eyes, one came forward flinging a punch she dodged and kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, another came from behind with a chain, she caught it, with her arm making it wrap around yanking it towards her bringing the guy with it, another dude came charging towards her but Buttercup was to fast for him. At the last second she moved making him hit another guy behind her.

She punched, here dodged there, sent most flying over the counter, by the time she took out ten of them she was sweating and painting but they were still coming.

Just then the big ugly guy came forward.

"Girly," he growled picking up a pipe "You picked the wrong guy to tick off"

Buttercup smirked "Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing about me."

He roared and charged at her Buttercup watch him closely, what she didn't relies, was, that another guy was sneaking up behind her as she kicked the ugly dude back the other freak grabbed her from behind holding her tight.

She struggled against the thugs iron like grip getting satisfaction out of the fact that, he was having trouble holding on to her, while she kicked and bit his arms the other thugs were recovering.

"Let me go you idiot!" she shrilled just as the first assaulter drew forward with a big ugly smirk on his face.

"Well, well looks like, the tough little girl is out of luck." he chuckled evilly raising his big arm to whack her with the iron pipe.

Buttercup gritted her teeth waiting for the blow, she closed her eyes... but it never came she heard a scuffling noise, and then a loud thud she opened one eye.

"Wha...?" she gaped another figure was standing before her with his arm outstretched.

The thug that was holding her loosened his grip in surprise, however Buttercup recovered faster then him, she slipped out of his grip and swiped her leg making him fall back, another fight broke out, Buttercup punched and kicked. The mystery dude was helping she didn't know who he was and right now she didn't care, they both fought until someone pulled out a gun, Buttercup saw and dodged a punch wide eyed the figure shouted

"Run!" it wasn't her style but hey...

She turned tail and ran while the gun sounds, exploded behind her. She jumped behind a parked car on the other side of the street crouching behind. She blocked her ears and cringed. Five seconds later a huge explosion knocked her into the wall of an abandoned shop. The explosions air suffocated her for a moment, thinking she'd gone deaf she didn't move. Finally when it was safe to look, she opened her eyes and gasped the whole place was in flames, and police sirens were heard.

Oh man, if they found her here they'd arrest her, she gulped standing up unsteadily, just then a motorcycle was heard revving up. She looked around and saw it skid to a halt a little away from her, the tall driver had his green helmet on so she didn't know what he looked like. Without a word, he threw another helmet at her, she caught it skillfully, still in a daze. He motioned to sit behind him, she blinked again then in another instant she put the helmet on and jumped behind as he revved it up on the back wheel and flew down the dark street turning and disappearing, just as the police squad cars arrived...

20 minutes later...

They were still going, Buttercups mind was turning this was way to much to take in one day. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she saw smoke coming from her stree,t she gasped.

"Stop!" she shouted above the roar of the cycle.

It stopped instantly, with a screech of tiers and smoke. She jumped off wiping the helmet off her head. She turned to look at the mystery guy, wide eyed

"Um, thanks." he didn't say anything, he took the helmet and started the cycle, Buttercup watched him disappear in the dark, not so silent night. Who was that dude?... she shook her head no time for that. She turned and made a run for the rising smoke... when she arrived she skid to a halt, gasping at the sight, her whole block was up in flames...

**R&R please, cuz you know it's nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) ok before you kill me I just want to say, and I know what your thinking "yeah, yeah we've all heard it before" but I mean it I am times infinity so sorry. See my life has been nuts and you know with Halloween tomorrow and all, school, family, siblings, having to share one computer, blah blah blah. Any way I want to Thank every single person who reviewed and those who will. I loved them all and I feel I am not worthy of such a wonderful audience. sooooo on with the show and again I am super sorry for the delay**

(**disclaimer) don't own nothing but my ideas.**

Buttercup just gaped at the sight merely ten feet before her. The night sky was stuffy and darker because of the thick black smoke that rose from the burning block. Making it seem darker then ever, the only light was the mixture of red,yellow,blue,and orange siren lights. There were at least ten fire trucks twenty ambulances, and more then a dozen police cars. Every thing was moving everything, except Buttercup.

She just stood there, the roaring flames reflecting off of here widened green eyes. The next instant she saw her once was home, it was burned worse then the rest of them, all that was left was a black, burnt skeleton of where the house once stood. Buttercup noticed that the firefighters were helping a battered women out as she coughed violently towards a waiting ambulance.

Buttercup was so taken by the destruction that she didn't even notice who the women was. Three police officers came forward to question the women, but she was shaking her head. To weak to answer any questions apparently, then her cruel eyes spotted Buttercups frozen figure, she narrowed her eyes and started to point and scream angrily.

Buttercup snapped to attention when she saw three officers advancing towards her she backed away and shot a glare at the witch. Good thing she was already whisked away by the ambulance or else Buttercup might have killed her with that look. She turned her attention back to the officers they all had their hands on the side of their revolvers, as if waiting for her to shoot them first.

She felt a growl come out as one right in front of her said,

"It's ok girly we just want to take you downtown, to ask a couple of questions about what happened here."

She didn't know what happened but, all of a sudden Buttercups mind stopped working her whole body was engulfed in one thing, and one thing only, pure utter rage... she was about to... Snap! She wasn't thinking rationally anymore, it wasn't her favorite thing anyway. And she had no time to figure out why she was losing her cool so fast recently. She crouched down in a runners position. The officers tensed, as she gave them an animal growl.

Before anyone knew what was happening she charged straight forward with her head she knocked the officer's in front of her wind right out of his gut sending him flying backwards. But she didn't stop she flew straight forward weaving through the panicking crowed ignoring the sirens, and polices warning cry's.

Her mind worked as fast as her feet, she spotted a squad car that was guarded by only one scrawny officer. She charged forward and before the officer knew what happened he was on his butt on the ground and dirt and dust spraying in his face as a screech of tires indicated that Buttercup just stole his vehicle. And she wasn't about to turn back now, as ten police cars followed behind in a regular cop, crook chase.

Not that she was a crook just a sad misguided... Oh forget it she put the pedal to the metal and she still couldn't lose them. Just then she saw a perfect chance a sharp right angle turn... very sharp...perfect. Buttercup smirked, narrowing her eyes she charged forward...faster...faster...and faster...until... Slam! She banged the brakes and with an ear splitting screech her back wheel skid barley following the rest of the car, and hitting a fire hydrant while she was at it. But she made the turn even if she did leave gushes of water behind, she looked in the rear view mirror and smirked again.

Two cares tried to make the turn but were blinded by the water, one turned to soon and smashed into a near by shop window. And an other one skid and hit a parked car. But there were still five cars behind her, she had to lose them too. Or else it was jail for her, ok so she admitted maybe she could have gone peaceably. I mean who knew what they wanted, maybe nothing... but she just couldn't think clearly anymore... not after today.

One thing was for sure... if they didn't have a reason to arrest her before they sure did now! Just then lucky for her she saw the Cities Ville raising bridge over the harbor. It rose to let big cargo boats pass, and it just so happens a big one was coming through at that moment, and the bridge was raising. Buttercup narrowed her eyes determinately... Hey, this always worked in movies!

She charged forward with the cops hot on her tail. The bridge raiser came out of his booth waving his rams frantically telling her to stop. When he realized she wasn't about to listen he jumped out of the way just barley missing becoming a permanent addition to the asphalt. She smashed through the road block bar and zoomed up the ramp... five seconds later everything went slow, her car shot out into the air as she caught her breath it flew over the gap just barley missing the cargo ship fog horn, with a crunch and swerve she landed on the other ramp and flew down and out of the city, not about to look back...

She drove on, she didn't know were she was going to go but it wasn't back there, never. Reality started to hit her on what had just happened. And it was hitting her hard, she was a criminal now she wasn't sure for what. But stealing a police car definitely had some kind of illegality in it. As she drove the head lights flashed on a street sign it said: You are now leaving Cities Ville, exit 50 miles... she took a deep breath. Ok then 50 miles it was. But she hadn't gone two when the car started to shake violently then on it's own stopped with a sickening crunch. It was busted...

Buttercup growled she'd driven it to hard, what kind of police car couldn't handle a chase like that isn't that what they were made too handle? She kicked the door open and slammed it so hard the thick glass cracked in a spider web pattern. Buttercup began to boil like a pressure cooker that had been holding in to much steam for to long, she exploded. She roared so loud that all the bird within ten mile radius flew away frightened.

She kicked the car hard not even feeling the impact it shook slightly and gave one last gusty sigh as it's sorry tires deflated. Buttercup growled again and punched the hood making a indention with her fist. But she was to angry to realize it hadn't actually hurt. Finally out of frustration she cooled down some and leaned against the car helpless... she hated feeling helpless. She scowled as tears threatened to run down her face. She wiped them away, no way was she crying twice in one day!

Man, what was wrong with her? Just then her ears picked up a motor sound she turned as it came closer. A light flashed in her face blinding her. She covered her eyes with one arm unable to see. The motor came closer then shut off. She dropped her arm and squinted in the dark, the cloud were covering the moon making it darker. But she could make out that it was a tall figure on a motorcycle with a helmet on.

Now a normal girl would be terrified of a stranger, bigger then her, approaching her in the dark. But Buttercups instincts told her to stay put, that there was nothing to be afraid of. And oddly stil,l she spoke out.

"Um, hi I'm Buttercup." and she stuck out her hand.

Now this was truly unexpected, but Hey, so was everything else today. They both just stood there two figures in the dark it was so quiet not even the wind moved. The the mystery person made a motion towards his head to take off the helmet.

Just at that particular moment the moon broke through the dark blue clouds. Shining a silver beam directly on the mystery man. He took off his helmet and placed it under his arm casually. Buttercups eyes widened as he took her hand.

"I'm Butch." Buttercup froze...

**I know I don't deserve it but... please review... :-(**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) OK before you think anything, I want to say it even though it will make you groan, roll your eyes, or say "here it comes" but... I am soooooooooooooooooo sooooooo soooooo sorry for the huge delay especially since you all are such great reviewer and people thank a thousand for you reviews even though I don't deserve them... and again so so so sorry.**

**Disclaimer. Don't own nothing except story. **

This was weird even with all the oddness that had happened today. This boy, this stranger had Buttercup tongue tied. Now don't get her wrong she was not love struck, no way, not her but, this guy sure was... um, different then the ones she'd encountered. It wasn't only his looks that stunned her it was how his simple hand shake send electricity threw her body.

But his looks weren't bad either. He had a well build, ebony black hair that was spiked in an odd angle. But suited him perfectly. He had a perfectly chiseled face. But the most eye catching thing was... his eyes, they were the most enticing, gorgeous emerald green she'd ever seen. They seemed to glow with a certain ferocity, and mischief he seemed both mature and childish at the same time. And oddly enough Buttercup liked it, though she wouldn't admit it to herself...yet.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but I know what you want, and... what you need" he cocked a black brow at her.

She took her hand back realizing he was still holding it, narrowing her eyes suspiciously to hid her embarrassment she said "what is that supposed to mean?" he said nothing but turned and mounted his bike slipping the helmet back on and flipped the glass cover up.

"Nothing, but I know your on the run...so..." his eyes twinkled teasingly...unbelievable.

She barley met him ten minutes ago and look at him. But oddly enough she trusted him. She looked at the helmet in his outstretched hand. Then at him then back towards the city she just ran from... she knew she was never going back even if she wanted to, this event meant change forever.

With that thought out she grabbed the helmet and jumped on behind him. wrapping her arms around his waist for security she sighed well this definitely was change if not anything else.

He... Butch turned on the motor and revving the cycle on its back wheel they shot down the road disappearing in the darkness. As police sirens were heard far off. She held on tight with her mind spinning. Wow, what a day it was nuts, so many things had happened, too many thing had happened how she was dealing with it so well was beyond her all she knew was that, were ever this dude was taking her she had an unshakable feeling that it would lead to something big if not soon then... later.

As the motorcycle roared down the dark barley car occupied street a question rose in her head...well actually a lot of questions rose in her head. So when they stopped at the next red light she voiced it very loudly at that but you could barley hear her over the roar of the engine.

"Um, so how'd you know I was in trouble?" he didn't answer as he tapped his fingers heavily on the cycles handle bars while impatiently waiting for the green light.

Buttercup was in no mood for this so she asked again loader this time

"Well, how did you know I was running from the cops, and are you the guy that helped out at the bar before?" this Time he sighed and answered.

"Look, Babe I'll tell you everything later k, right now you need to cooperate and just wait, please" he stretched the please at the end Buttercup rolled her neon green eyes at the 'Babe' word if they hadn't started riding again at full speed she would have whacked him despite her situation.

Finally after about two whole agonizingly tiresome hours of riding down the outskirts of a city called Towns Ville Butch turned down a wood surrounded dirt road.

Ten minutes later he stopped in front of a small beaten old hut. He got off after parking taking off his helmet and hanging it on the handle bars making his way towards the huts door. his feet crunching on the dead dry leaves. The air was cool and smelled like pine, and any sign of clouds had disappeared the moon shone brightly now along with many twinkling stars.

Buttercup got off as well breathing in the fresh air. She stopped and stared at Butches dark figure standing in the huts door way with a cocked eye brow as she stared on.

"You coming, Babe. Or sleeping out here?" she scowled and followed. Ok so maybe following a dude ten times bigger then you at night in a secluded hut wasn't the smartest idea but like I said before, Buttercup felt a strange trust in this guy.

When she entered Butch had already lit the room with a small oil lamp. Even in the dim light of the flame she saw it was pretty run down. There was on rickety old couch to the side, a broken window and a small pile of blankets in the other she sighed realizing at that moment just how exhausted she really was.

Both emotionally and physically. She barley acknowledged Butches presents anymore. with out a thought she trudged over to the couch and flopped down ignoring the mountain of dust that flew up. She snatched a blanket and threw it over herself as her eyes dropped forgetting where she was and with whom... the last thing she remembered before drifting off was Butches figure blow out the light and disappear though were she could have cared less right then... to bad that was her mistake...

**R&R please, oh, and again I can't say it enough so sorry for the major delay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Hey guys sorry for any inconveniences but my computer went goofy on me and somehow messed up chapter five so...I rewrote it. Anyway have fun I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 'sept Butches bike :-p**

It was dark Buttercup slept deeply with out a care in the world. Nothing bothered her mind. Everything was quiet and peaceful. That is it was until, there was a snap out side. a shadow passed the broken window. Buttercup had no idea of any of this. Then there was a loud crash. Buttercup jolted awake clutching the blanket. She looked around the old shack. Everything was still in the dark. The only sound was her own breathing. But wait...where was the dude...Butch? Her skin began to prickle with goosebumps from the images her active imagination was creating.

She took in a deep breath, and decided to investigate. She started to stand up but the old couch let out a terrifying screech. She cringed and froze in a half standing position. All was silent her ears began to ring from the silents. She let out her breath she didn't know she was holding and took her first step the floor squeaked something awful. Buttercup cringed with every step. But she finally made it to the door, she slowly reached out her hand towards the doors handle.

She slowly opened the door half afraid that there might actually be something on the other side. When she popped her head out she was relived there wasn't anything. Nothing but the woods and clear air. The moon was still shining in the dark blue sky. Buttercup stepped down the rickety old stairs. The air was cold and fresh it blew lightly past her bringing the scent of pines with it. Buttercup breathed in the clean scent and began to walk trying to make as little crunching as possible.

But that was hard considering the whole ground was covered in dead,dry leaves. She turned the corner of the cabin and looked around it was pitch black now because the trees grew thick on that side and blocked most of the moon. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she looked around in the silent darkness.

She went a little way into the woods to see if there was anything lurking there. She wasn't a cowered even if she did feel kind of afraid. She walked moving branches out of her way. She took another step there was a loud rustling. A big black thing swooped out of the brush and flew past her face. Buttercup jumped back with a loud yell which she trying to muffle. After catching her breath and realizing she was still alive she turned to look at the assaulter it was a big old owl.

It stared at her with huge glowing yellow eyes. Buttercup let out a nervous huff.

"Stupid bird." she whispered.

The owl turned its head and let out a loud.

"Who,"

Buttercup shook her head and walked on in the dark. She finally came to a clearing that lead up a small hill. Buttercup climbed it to the top. It had a beautiful view of the woods that they drove through. She saw dark trees clumped together, you couldn't even see the ground. But you could see an indention where the trees had been cut to make the squiggly road threw. Buttercup looked beyond the trees and saw the big looming dark shadow of the city she left. It looked at her sinisterly, daring her to come back.

That's when all of yesterdays events came rushing back into her mind. At least she thought it was yesterday. It seemed like years ago. But no it really was yesterday. How did she handle all of that turmoil in one day? She didn't even think it was possible. She began to loose herself in thought. She thought of the fight, the bar, the fire, her...father...

She quickly flung the thoughts of her father out of her mind. She began to wonder why she was even here. And where was this so called rescuer? She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the soft foot steps coming up behind her. It was a tall dark shadow with a large branch in it's hand. Buttercup didn't realize it was there until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The next thing she knew, the ground was rushing up to meet her...

(((((((((((((((((((((()(((((((((((((((((((((()(((((((((((((((((((()

Buttercup groaned, her eyes lids fluttered open, her vision was blurry. She had to blink multiple times to clear it. She sat up groggily, remembering where she was. She winced at the pain that came shooting from the back of her head. She touched it gingerly, there was a large bump on it. Finally when her whole mind cleared she realized there was someone else next to her. She turned her head slowly.

It was the dude...er Butch. He was sitting next to her in a gathered position with his chin resting on his arms which were resting on top of his knees. He had a far away look in his eyes. He was watching the sun rising. The lights and colors reflected off his eyes. He seemed so serene, so peaceful. Buttercup had to remind her self...he could have been the one who whacked her. What was she thinking of course he was, there was no one else around for miles. What she didn't understand was why he didn't finish her of right then and there.

All was silent for a few moments, until the sun rose completely. Then he turned towards her. She felt a scowl. She wanted to get up but her head hurt to much to move at the moment.

"So, how you doing." he asked simply.

Buttercup growled her eyes narrowed at him, the nerve of this weirdo. He frowned slightly.

"Are you happy." he asked dumbly

Buttercups anger rose.

"Happy, HAPPY, HAPPY?! Well lets see, first I ran away from home, then I was nearly pummeled by street thugs, then my whole block burnt to a cinder, I am on the run with a guy I don't even know, and said guy sneaked up behind me and knocked me out in the middle of the mind. After all that your asking me if I am happy!? What kind of sick joke are you playing?!" She hollered making her head ache even more.

Butch stared at her in complete confusion, he blinked a few time trying to register what she just yelled while Buttercup sat there glaring at him breathing hard after her angry rant.

"Someone...knocked...you...out?" he said slowly as if trying to register it completely.

Buttercup growled again, Butch blinked again still utterly confused.

"you..mean you weren't...i thought you came out here on your own to look at the moon or something and feel asleep I didn't..." he was scratching his head looking at her apparently still confused.

Buttercup stood up angrily, she waited a second to recover from her head pain she gained by doing so then she glared at him again.

"Quit acting like you don't know, if your a real murderer you sure are an idiotic one." she shouted.

Butch stood up towering over her. She looked up looking directly in his eyes fearless. But there was something strange. Butches face had changed from confused, and calm to down right scary. It was like a dark shadow past over his face and eyes as he looked at her dangerously. Despite the uneasy feeling in in her stomach Buttercup didn't back down. He leaned down in her face still dark.

"If I had really wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." he hissed menacingly.

Buttercup fought down a gulp, but her eyes widened slightly frightened. Butch backed away and straightened. The shadow disappeared from his face and his normal look reappeared. There was a mischievously teasing twinkle in his eyes. Buttercup realized he was just trying to scare her. She huffed he chuckled.

"Besides, I thought you weren't going to ask any questions til we got there." he said still amused.

Buttercup shook her head, Butches face changed to concern then.

"Last night I went down to the nearest gas station to pick up some food things for the trip ahead. But from what you said I guess we'd better move now, come on." he started down the hill towards his bike.

Buttercup watched his back, she could either go with him or...or never get her answers. She sighed it wasn't like she had any other choice anyway. So she started down the hill behind him. She would hold on a little while longer just until she got her answers...hopefully she didn't go nuts before then...

**R&R: If you want you know, nobodies stopping you ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) Hello, America, and outside America, thanks for reviewing I loved them all, as a matter of fact I liked them so much I decided to write another chapter sooner then I planned, a treat to you, Yay! Ahem, so anyway here it is read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas and homework, unfortunately ;-)**

Buttercup sat silent still clinging too Butch as they zoomed down streets, she still hadn't been able to get any answers and it was driving her crazy. They drove all the way too eleven o 'clock in the afternoon and hadn't made any stops yet. Buttercup began to feel cross and cramped as she held on to Butch. The clonk on the head didn't help either. All in all she wasn't in such a great mood. Her mood didn't improve when they entered Towns Ville highway. And Butch decided to run a red light. Almost before the thought had formed in her brain a police officer came roaring behind them on his own motorcycle. The siren was on and Butch pulled over to a parking curb.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at this idiot, what was his deal? First he says they have to lay low, then he gets a COPS attention, what the heck? To her surprise Butch just leaned the cycle on one foot and lazily flipped his helmet visor up. With a casual look on his face and a hint of his teasing smirk, he raised an eye brow.

"Is there a problem officer?" He said simply. Buttercup could see now that the cop was a big, burly women. Oh great! The lady looked at him through her flipped up visor. With a steely glance.

" The problem is, you good no account hotshots that think they can run red lights when ever you feel like it, I swear if they would just bane teenagers from drivin' all together that would make my job easier."

Butch raised both eyebrows. "Aw come on officer, now you don't mean that, or else you wouldn't have a job at all."

Buttercup made a mental note to kill this guy. As the officer ignored him and scribbled away at a yellow paper. Shaking her head she handed it to Butch and with a cold voice said. "Next time punk I won't be so easy." and with that she drove away. Butch shrugged stuffed the ticket in his bikers jacket pocket and started his engine. Buttercup couldn't refrain from bursting out before he started to drive.

"What the heck was that!? I thought we were keeping a low profile!"

Butch smirked and flipped his visor down.

"Ya, except I know that cop, she is always giving me tickets on this road cuz I speed, don't worry she won't admitted it but she likes me, I get enough tickets from her to give her a promotion. So you see, I'm like her best costumer. And she likes to act all tough and scary like just to creep me out so I won't get too conformable with her, not good for her job."

Butch laughed a deep lively laugh that sent involuntary chills up Buttercups spine. She ignored it as they started down the road again. But deep in her subconscious a part she'd never admit to, she liked to hear him laugh it was...nice?

They drove for a couple more miles then the cycle which Butch called his road ripper... weird right, must be a guy thing. Was running low on fuel, so they pulled up to the next gas station. As he parked to fill up her tank Buttercup got off to stretch her legs. She yanked off the helmet which began to irritate her. And shook her wild ebony locks, she ran a hand through them and stretched. Not noticing Butches eyes on her. She looked towards the small market, Cold Stops? Hum must be an old guy who ran it. She turned towards Butch, but he was already busy checking the tires. For the first time since she met him she actually noticed what he was wearing, his black bikers jacket, a pair of ripped at the knees dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes with green laces, and his odd black hair that suited him so well shone in the sun. It was weird but... she kinda thought he was... Um... cute. As soon as that thought was out she mentally smacked her self, No way was she becoming a mush out now!

Two hours later, they turned into a suburban area, a nice neighbor hood Buttercup thought, how could someone like Butch live in a nice place like this. It was definitely better then the neighbor hood she'd lived in, and more expensive looking too. All the houses on both sides of the street were a pretty fair size. And each had a neat square lawn in front. Some had flowers in on thew window sills. Some bordering the side walks that lead to their doors, and some decorated the mail boxes. Buttercup though it all was rather... quaint. She was so busy looking at everything that she hadn't noticed them drive up to seemingly the pretties house on the block... Hah, talk about irony.

Butch expertly parked his cycle near the door and opened the door, motioning for Buttercup to follow. She shrugged and did, so maybe she didn't get any answers on the trip here but she would soon. She was surprised at the freshness that greeted her as soon as she entered. The whole place was sparkling and smelled of fresh pine the outside was made of red bricks and had two window in the front wall the door was metal and dark blue. But the inside was a cool beige the carpet was a light cream bur bur, there was a sofa on the wall with the two windows they had light airy blue curtains hanging on them. There was a love seat, diagonal to the sofa. A round oak table was in the middle of the room with a pretty porcelain vase, filled with fresh white lilies. And right in front of the room to the left wall, across from the sofas wall, was a huge flat screen TV, with a small wooden cabinet.

There was tiled stairs on the side of the room across from the door way. Each step had a small rug in the center. The whole place was... nice. Nicer then where she used to live. This guy must have some family. She turned to ask him a question and raised an eye brow at what she saw. Butch was hanging up his jacket on the hooks behind the door. Who knew a guy even knew what a coat hanger was. He caught her eye, and smirked.

"What never seen a guy hang his coat up before"

This time she had to smirk, he shook his head in amusement and motioned for her to sit. She did as he went through an arched door way to what must have been the dining room followed by the kitchen. She leaned back forgetting her whole life for a moment not wanting to remember not wanting to feel fatigue. She snapped out of it when Butch came back with a tall glass in his hand, Pink lemonade, Buttercup thought how'd he know I love pink lemonade? She shook it off and took it he looked down at her silently... and to her utter surprise...he smiled. And not just any smile it was a genuine, for real, authentic smile. She never got one of those before... she liked it as trivial as it seemed. Then to her astonishment she smiled back. She knew it was real too because it felt so forging on her face. Truth was she never had anyone to really smile too. She liked it.

She broke out of her thoughts as she noticed Butch go to the bottom of the steps, he looked at her curious face through the corner of his eye, took a deep breath and...

"Yo, guys I'm home if anybody cares, and I brought a present!"

He yelled, Buttercup ignored the "present" part and heard scuffles a low thud, a loud laugh and foot steps. To her surprise a boy about Butches age came down two steps at a time. He was tall he looked just like Butch yet different. He had a red baseball cap on backwards his auburn, neck length hair stuck out through and under the hat in odd angles, but somehow suited him, he wasn't as well built as Butch, but wasn't pathetic either more like medium, he had on a red T-shirt, blue jeans and white socks. His whole image even dressed like that, seemed somewhat regal, like it demanded respect and order. But the most startling thing were his eyes, brights crimson-brown. Not creepy, they burned with a fire that was lit by determination, a natural born leader... and maybe even a hot temper. Yep, all in all he was obviously the leader.

He caught Buttercups eye and smirked, like Butch, only different, Butches was teasing, this guys had a hint of superiority to it.

"Well, well, I don't believe it Butch, you actually brought the kid here...alive."

Buttercup raised both her eye brow so high you couldn't see them under her bangs...what did he mean...alive? Butch chuckled sheepishly.

"Ha ha, ya funny dude." he turned to Buttercup.

"Uh, this is my overly bossy older brother, Brick," Brick scoffed "Brick this is BC."

Older brother huh, well that explained the uncanny similarities, Buttercup praised an eye brow at the sudden nickname. Brick held out his strong hand

"Charmed I'm sure." he smirked.

Buttercup hid her confusion and shook it Butch was shaking his head amused, then he leaned over towards his brother.

"Dude, we're trying to get her to like us not freak her out."

Brick ignored him, all was interrupted by a loud OMPHE! And THUD!, everyone turned around. There on the floor in a shaking heap was a blonde boy . Butch burst out laughing, Brick shook his head. As the blonde boy raised his head he had a huge ,goofy, grin on his face. He had golden blond hair,it was shaggy and reached his eyes, on anyone else it would have made them look dumb but like Butch,and Brick, it suited him. He looked just like the other two yet different. He had wasn't that well build, normal, on the skinny side, he had big deep ocean blue eyes, they were rather interesting they had the look of such sweetness and innocents, odd for such a grown boy. But the weird thing was they seemed pretty emotional like they could change from sweet and kind to dangerous and angry in a second. He had on a big dark blue jersey with the number zero on it and faded black jeans, he too was only in his socks.

Ok, this was getting weirder. Buttercup turned to Butch who cleared his throat

"Ahem, ha Buttercup this is my goofy younger brother, Boomer"

Boomer stood up and bowed perfectly, Buttercup liked him right off. He looked at her with shining eyes, not like Brick who had looked at her and seemed to be sizing up her intelligence and personage in one blink. They all were weird all of them. Boomer raised his head and shook Buttercups hand. He raised a blond eye brow with his own smirk. Like before Buttercup noticed they all smirked the same yet had a difference to them. Bricks, superiority, Butches, mocking, Boomers, playfulness. Like she thought before, they all were weird. she wanted to ask if they had parents but that was too... um hard for her right now, so not knowing what else to say considering the circumstances.

"Um, wow, never thought I'd get here." Dumb she knew, but what else was there to say. Boomer chuckled.

"Ya, I can't believe it either, I'm surprised Butch actually brought you in one piece, the way he drives."

This earned him a eye roll from Brick and a smack upside the head from Butch. Both laughed and started to wrestle on the ground. Brick rolled his red eyes and turned with a business like air towards Buttercup.

"Ok, immature kids aside, why don't you sit and tell us some of your past?"

She didn't know why, habit maybe, but all of a sudden she became defensive. She looked at Brick directly in his eyes.

"What reason do I have to tell you anything about me?"

Both boys on the floor froze. Boomer on the floor his hands up in defense,and Butch on top of him, fist in the air ready to punch. Both looked at each other,then at Buttercup, then at Brick in surprise. Brick on the other hand looked as calm as ever. Silence... then Brick moved a step forward towards the determined girl. With an amused look in his eyes he said.

"The same reason that you had to follow on the back of a motorcycle with a complete stranger all the way here."

All were stunned Buttercup was tongue tied, while Brick backed away with that Superior smirk of his. She never had been tongue tied before, and now she was pretty sure she didn't like it. But the red dude had a point, she sighed and gave in. "Ok" she said looking at the floor in defeat. Butch got off Boomer and sat at the end of the couch cross legged, Brick followed on the other side, and Boomer sat with legs folded on the floor. Buttercup sighed again and sat like Boomer on the floor.

"Before I tell you this pathetic story, you might want to get some barf bags ready."

All went silent again then a mischievous look crossed Butches face, he got up went to the kitchen ten second later her had three bags in his hand. He handed everyone one and sat down again, Buttercup rolled her neon green eyes, Brick followed, Boomer shrugged, Butch smirked, Buttercup shook her head,cleared her throat and began...

**R&R please this took me hours, and I promise to those that are wondering I will add more action soon. I'd say right after the next chapter so bare with me please. Ta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY, y'all thanks for coming and welcome too... wait, wait wrong channel sorry, Click ok now we all on the same page? Yes, ok good, anyway here's another chapter of fun, I hope, for you and thanks so much for those reviews I loved them, keep them coming, I thank you all for bearing with me up until now, and I hope you do til' the end, so now read and enjoy!**

i

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing except story.**

She spent two hours telling them her life story. How she was broke, worked a degrading job, and was a drop out when she could have gone for a scholarship. Everything. At first she was uncomfortable but as she went on she felt them listening and oddly enough understanding. Boomer was listening all the way eyes wide and sympathetic, Butch was usually semi listening, but when she came to an abusive part he'd clench his teeth and swear under his breath. Brick... he didn't seem to be listening at all his eyes were glazed over, his hand on his chin in deep thought and an occasional nod, what was weird was that he seemed to know what Buttercup would say before she even said it.

When she had finished ending with the fight and fire. It was nine at night. And for the first time since her arrival Buttercup wondered why she was here. But Brick didn't give her a chance to ask any questions. As soon as she finished he stood up motioned for Butch and Boomer to go upstairs. They both did rather reluctantly. Then he turned to Buttercup.

"Well Buttercup, seems you have lived through some hard times" he stated simply.

Buttercup fought the urge to roll her eyes, no duh, Sherlock. Then Brick seemed to go into deep thought again. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his silky auburn locks, then clicked back to her with a decision in his eyes.

"tomorrow we'll take you to meet some friends but for now..." Boomer came down with a blanket and pillow.

"hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, it won't be permanent just until we finish the you room upstairs"

Buttercup raised her eye brows her room? Upstairs? Her living with these guys. That would be... catastrophic in more ways then one.

"um ok, I guess" Brick gave a curt nod and handed her the things Boomer waved and both went up stairs leaving her alone to stand in the middle of a strangers living room, with a blanket in her hand.

She was confused, what was going on? Who were these guys? And... why did they seem...not act... to know her? She just stood there and thought for a few more moments then as if making up her mind she turned off the light and lay on the sofa, with a yawn in the darkness, as she threw the cover over herself, she thought, Well, at least it's better then anywhere else I've slept before. And with a tired smile to herself her eyes began to droop as she slowly nodded off...

**(A/N:thought I was gonna end it there didn't ya, ha ha)**

WAP! A heavy yet soft object hit her head and woke her from a surprisingly nice dream, next thing she knew she was on the ground rubbing her head she heard a snicker and her eyes popped open to glare at the culprit... then when she saw who it was she groaned, it had barely been three days and she was already tired of this guy. indignantly she rolled her green eyes.

"

"Wow, Butch you sure know how to get a lady out of bed in the morning" she scoffed sarcastically

Butch assumed a proud look on his face.

"Its what I do... Babe... unless you were thinking of some other way?" he raised his eye brow flirtatiously. Buttercup growled and got up before Butch knew what had happened he was the one on the floor, only he got there by a hard punch in the gut. Satisfied with herself she walked towards the arched doorway.

"Don't go away now BC, we've just started" he barley wheezed out still trying to catch his breath which had gone to the next state right then. She turned around hand on her hips and a small green flame in each eye.

"I eat guys like you for breakfast." she snapped. Then she turned into the dining room leaving Butch without a chance to make a cocky comeback.

In the room she found Brick drinking coffee while on his laptop... yep he sure seemed like a busy dude. He barely looked her way and gave her a just noticeable nod, she shrugged then her nose picked up something delicious smelling. She followed it and ended up near a a grill with delicious looking pancakes just starting to golden-brow. And next to it was...Boomer? She was surprised any of them even knew what cooking meant.

"Wow, um... Boomer those smell great... you cook them?" it was a dumb question but hey, she wasn't exactly a morning person.

He turned his head towards her and gave her the biggest, cheeriest smile she'd ever seen.

"Yep, sure did, I mean I had to learn or else how'd we eat, Butch can't do it he'd just burn everything then buy packaged food all the time, and trust me that stuff leaves a disgusting taste in you body, and Brick... um, ya you probably can guess why Brick can't do it."

"To busy?"

"No, to bossy."

both smiled at each other then started to laugh out loud, Butch popped his head in the dining room upon hearing this. Brick saw him and shook his head.

"Don't mess it up ok bro." then he went back to work. Butch shrugged and went to the kitchen. He popped in just as Buttercup was asking.

"Um... don't you guys have any parents or something?"

Boomer stopped in mid-flip mouth opened, Butches grip on the door frame loosened and he fell on the floor, Brick stopped typing... Buttercup sensed she had made a mistake quickly she said.

"Oh um, never...never mind, sorry I asked"

And she turned to leave but a heavy yet soft hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and met Boomers big,blue eyes, they were filled with understanding. He shook his head,

"Its ok Buttercup, look after breakfast you'll see why, and how we live alone, ok no offense taken, its just that neither of us has thought about our...family"

Buttercup heard Butch scoff behind her still on the floor, Boomer ignored him and went on.

"And we sorta... um" he stopped trying to think of the right words. Then a deep in command voice said behind them.

"And we don't want to" Butch got up and Boomer nodded sadly. Buttercup turned to look at the speaker,Brick, she raised her eye brows "

"You don't want to?"

they all nodded solemnly, and not in the mood to ask questions all of a sudden she just shrugged and nodded too.

"Ok, then let's get this party going, the K- girls house, that's were we have the party." Butch cut in.

Both his brothers nodded, on Boomers face grew the biggest grin she'd ever seen yet. Brick left and came back with keys in his hand, then with a stern look at Butch he said.

"Car, all of us."

"Aw,"

Buttercup laughed.

$o$o$o$

Ten minutes later...

"Ok we're here everyone out" Brick was saying as they pulled up in a red Ford, in front of a big white house with a red door and three circular window across the top, it was a tidy house not to fancy yet comfortable looking. As they walked up the little side walk to the door Buttercup could smell something cooking inside, yum, spaghetti and meatballs! Brick rang the door bell and all waited quietly. That minute Buttercup realized how comfortable she was standing there with three guys she barley knew, what she couldn't understand was, why? But she didn't have time to answer her own question, there was a sound of unlocking locks then the door burst open.

Standing behind it beaming was a girl, about Buttercups age, but way skinner, she had golden hair in too low pony tails tied with blue ribbon, a cheery face and the biggest light sky blue eyes, they seemed to shine with happiness at that moment, her pink lips were smiling so big Buttercup thought her mouth would stretch out of her face. Over all she was a combination of cute and pretty. She was wearing a simple blue skirt and shirt with an apron embroider with pink kittens.

"Hi, guys" she squeaked all the boy smiled happy to see her.

"Hey Bubbles" Boomer waved shyly

"Yo, baby blue, sup'" Butch shoved forward and gave her a high five which Um... Bubbles returned Bubbles what kind of name was that? Oh well not any worse then Buttercup.

"I told you not to call me that anymore Butch." she stated still smiling Butch shrugged and went inside, Bubbles sighed then turned to Brick.

"What, did he wake up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?" she asked surprisingly only half joking...Ok?

Brick smirked, "Beats me, kind of like the way Buttercup beat him this morning"

Bubbles attention turned toward Buttercup now, as Boomer stood next to her and said smiling

"Uh, Bubbles this is Buttercup," he seemed nervous though Buttercup couldn't figure out why.

The next second the blond girl was peering into her face, making Buttercup step back a little, it seemed that the girls blue eyes were penetrating through her, seemingly feeling around her brain. After a few more second uncomfortable staring, the girl backed away,

"Oh my god," she gasped "you, wow, I...I... I don't believe it" Boomer nudged her slightly making her snap out of her trance.

"Oh, um right come on I guys"

well that was weird. But Buttercup followed in behind her anyway. Inside was a cozy gray whit living room with a pretty stair case that when up to like balcony hall way and had three doors in it, the living room was pretty decent it had a black couch on one side a TV on the other and a few coffee tables arranged nicely around the room, surprisingly it was messier then the boys house...but comfortable as well. She sat down on the couch where Bubbles pointed too so did Boomer and Brick both seated comfortably. Butch had disappeared. Then Bubbles whet to the foot of the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Blossom! Their here!" she shouted surprisingly loud for a girl seemingly sweet and quiet.

Ten seconds later a door opened and shut then down the stairs came a girl a beautiful girl that seemed to float despite her pink Capri and white strap blouse, her hair was like fire and floated all around her, even in a the high pony tail she had it in it reached up to her knees, she had a soft, intelligent face and looked like Bubbles yet different. She seemed more mature looking, her whole figure seemed to radiate respect and order...like Brick, Buttercup glanced at him then her again, yep king and queen all right, only her eyes were gorgeous coral pink, and they burned with passion, and leadership,and a calm collected mind.

She came and smiled at them shook hand polity with each boy with a prolonged gaze on Brick, then came to Buttercup and stopped her face became entranced like Bubbles but she quickly snapped out of it and continued to shake Buttercups hand, so Buttercup decided to Brush it aside and see how this visit turned out.

8 hours later they all left happy and full, it had been like a party only it wasn't, it was just a casual visit, she had had more laughs that day then she'd had her whole life, they all liked her, and she surprisingly discovered she liked them, Butch had joined them after her introduction with the girls, he brought a women with him out of the kitchen, she was short,pretty, quirky and smart, Buttercup had liked her right of, she had short black hair and big blue eyes, with the intelligence in her face of a wise person. They had got on well and she'd invited Buttercup and the boys to come anytime, Buttercup also found out that she was the girls adoptive mother and kind of like the boys only it wasn't like writen on offical papers or anything, but neither boy wanted a parent living with them so Miss. Kean, that was her name, made it so they could live alone, though how Buttercup didn't know. Everything had turned out fun and comfortable. But what had seemed odd was they all seemed to know her and she didn't know any of them it confused her and she thought about it until they got home.

She'd wanted to ask the boys, But they all rushed off to bed. So she had to wait some more, which was getting aggravating. All she knew was that there was something weird going on, and she had to find out what...or else go nuts...

**R&R: please, the next chapter will have some action in it and that's when thing get really weird, DUN dun dun! Ok, Ahem, sorry about that um, ok then please review thanks for all of the ones you guys sent me, they really get my creativity up, so thanks again. Ciao for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) Hey, guys I am so sorry for the major delay, really truly sorry, ***_puppy face*, _**but you know how it is first my family came over for thanks giving, and they stayed for a week the I got sick and still am but now I have to take care of my little sisters, then my dads friends came from over seas for a couple of days, then I had a report due, then we did winter cleaning then... yeah, you get it I was super busy but thankfully I now have a moment to write this for you guys so anyway here you go, and again so super sorry. And thanks so much for your review, they mean tons to me!**

**P.S. I made this one extra long just for you guys. :-)**

**Disclaimer: do not own nothing, except story**

It had been two weeks, just tow short weeks and it seemed like she'd known' them all her life, she just felt so excepted, so in place...so...so...so familiar. Just like them all Buttercup formed a unique friendship with every single on of them. Boomer was the easiest to know, he was always ready to listen to her or talk with her, he even taught her how to cook something. He was so understanding and sympathetic, he usually just listened then talked. he had become like a younger brother to her even though they were the same age. Due to his sweetness, and quietness. But when Buttercup would come to a question like about why she was here, he'd flip it around and need to go do something all of a sudden. Each time Buttercup wanted answers from any of them they all would turn it around and fill her brain with other thought so she would forget until next time. The truth was Buttercup was still confused about all this but she was also strangely content here so the questions importance would always subside.

With Brick her friendship was odd indeed. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she disliked him or liked him. He was just so... smart? In their short but frequent chats they've had he would always manage to avoid any thing that had to do with the answers that Buttercup wanted. It wasn't just that he avoided it it was how he did it too. Every time he would say something it looked like he was filtering the word through his brain in the second it took for him to think it up, like he had summed up her the level of her intelligence and was making sure everything he said had no way to give Buttercup any clues possible. And what bugged Buttercup was it always worked. His words were so on level with her mind that she never could dig in them later and find something to give her a answer of some sort. It was weird.

But then there were times when he would hang around with her and his brothers like friends, and joke with them and sometimes make them laugh, he would even laugh himself and then he'd seem like a completely different person. He could go from, smart and business like leader, boss man, to goofy and affectionate big brother with feelings. It was weird. She would get aggravated by him one hour and the next might be hanging over the couch dying of laughter . She just couldn't figure this guy out. Sometimes it seemed you knew him all the way, then sometimes like you didn't know him at all. She had asked Boomer about this once he had just shrugged.

"He does that to people, play mind games, it makes him feel smarter, nobody not even us have ever been able to figure him out...well nobody except Blo-"

"Boomer get over here I need you to go down town and pick up a package."

He never finished but Buttercup figured Brick was the take it or leave it kind of guy, so she was learning to take him.

Now Butch he was a completely different story, Buttercup was taking to both Brick and Boomer like her own brothers but Butch... he completely baffled her. He was the only one that had ever been able to make her truly mad, they both fought and argued, competed, and teased with each other. At first he had seemed like a close friend instead of brother. He liked everything she did, he disliked everything she did. And as Boomer pointed out once they both even acted the same. This earned him a growl from both of them. Bubbles had said they were each others equals, two sides of one coin. Buttercup was in a dark mood for the rest of the day after that. But after cooling down and giving it some thought she hated to admit it but...Bubbles seemed right. On top of all that Buttercup would always feel odd around him, it wasn't strong at first but as time passed the feeling grew and she didn't know what it was... seen as shes never had it before... so she would brush it aside and continue the activity she was engaging in with him at that moment. And even as odd as he was she still felt she knew him better then anyone in such a short time.

She had also grown to like the girls, they had seemed like her sisters from the start. It was strange like, she felt a special connection with them, but not wanting to sound stupid she never mentioned it, it was just a stupid feeling anyway and she wasn't exactly into feelings. Blossom, despite her looks, Buttercup found out, was a complete genius. Capital G. she had a scholarship and every thing but the interesting thing was she wasn't a nerd, no, far from it it's rare to meet a girl who was beautiful and a genius at the same time. Well Blossom was it.

Bubbles on the other hand was different, but just as strange, she was all about cloths and makeup, shopping, guys, cheer leading. All the stuff Buttercup considered air headed blonde stuff. But she wasn't an air head she or a diva well she was but not a stuck up idiot she was sweet, pretty and polite all the time.. well most of the time but that didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself when she needed to. She wasn't the type of girl Buttercup would usually hang out with, but then she wasn't the type of girl her blonde hair made people assume her to be, so in Buttercups opinion she was cool. She had even taken Buttercup shopping for new clothes. At first Buttercup didn't want to because Bubbles wanted to pay, but the blonde girl had insisted and wouldn't take no, for an answer. So Buttercup ended with more cloths that afternoon, then she'd ever had in her life, nicer ones too. And Bubbles was a fashion expert she picked out styles that Buttercup would actually wear.

All in all Buttercup like her new life, it was nice even if a little confusing at times. Miss. Kean, as everyone called her had made Buttercup feel especially welcome, she often acted like her own mother. And Buttercup like the way she made her feel like she belonged with them all. She didn't know it but deep down inside she'd always wanted to belong to someone. And Miss. Kean made sure she did just that. And so two weeks had passed quickly by, and in these short weeks Buttercup felt she had lived with these people her whole life, and she liked that feeling.

So anyway one night she found her self home...alone...with... Butch! They were playing Call of Duty on the boys play station, which Buttercup quickly proclaimed hers, it was dark except for the bluish white glow that came from the TV, because they had the lights off, both were to lazy to get up and turn them on, everyone else was somewhere else, Brick went to attend to some business somewhere, Boomer went to help Bubbles cook something, and Blossom... she was studying for a big exam. So that left Butch and Buttercup. Both hung out a little in the beginning but quickly became bored and decided to compete with each other on something, Call of Duty won rock, paper, scissors.

"Yes, hah, I won, in your face Butchie boy!" Buttercup yelled in victory she threw the zapper down and bounced off the couch. Butch chuckled at her enthusiasm, that made BC: 100, him:001

she sure knew how to hurt a guys pride. He chuckled to him self again and stretched leaning back his he watched as Buttercup did her victory dance not realizing he was staring, he mentally repeated her movements in his mind before she did them, like a tape recording, _jump left,right, twirl,then split._ He caught himself before Buttercup recovered from her thousandth victory that day. He mentally slapped himself, _Dude, how much do you stare at her_. It was true he couldn't help it it was like she magnetized his eyes and mind to everything, every movement she did,everything she said... he mentally slapped himself again, _cut it out dude, you're losing it. _He zoned out as he continued to argue with himself. Not noticing Buttercup until...

"Yo! Butch, wake up, hello anyone home!" She was waving her hand frantically in front of his face. He shook his head,

"Huh, oh um,hi BC how ya doin'?" he said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I am fine, not so sure about you though." she eyed him skeptically. He just nodded still seeming lost

"Yep fine, fine" he repeated Buttercup shook her head. Then put her hand on Butches forehead, he was surprised at the sudden contact of he skin against his.

"You sure? You seem... out of it" she stated. He yawned and shook his head vigorously. Then jumped up surprising her, with a big grin on his face.

"I'm bored, lets go some place." he stated getting his bike keys from in between the couch cushions were he insisted he'd never lose them.

"Um, Butch wha- were... you positive you don't want me to call an asylum doctor? Cuz I think you've finally cracked."

She crossed her arms with a serious face. Butch rolled his emerald eyes and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on,Babe, it'll be fun" he smirked mischievously, as Buttercup growled at the stupid nickname, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his arm.

"For calling me Babe, jerk." she spat, and with that she grabbed his keys from his hand before he could protest and ran to the bike. She sat in front and put on his helmet, flipped up the visor and gave him a smirk,

"I drive." Butch opened his mouth to protest but then thought about it for a second, realizing he would lose this argument he shrugged and hoped on behind,and just to make her made he held on tighter to her then necessary.

"Jerk" Buttercup spat as she revved the motor, and drove away, Butch laughing all the way...

They drove on the dark streets, Butch yelling directions and Buttercup following them. After about twenty minutes the arrived down town in a seedy part of the city. Butch told Buttercup to park in front of a small square building. As she parked she looked at the place disgusted. It was a dingy brown building, it had a neon sign that flashed once purple then blue the words read Crazee Club. Buttercup frowned Butch could be such an idiot, this wasn't exactly the ideal place for a run away, with cops on her tail. She locked the motorcycle hanging the helmet on the handle bars. Butch was already halfway to the door but she didn't follow.

He stopped and turned back when he noticed her still standing there.

"Yo, BC, what's wrong? Come on don't tell me you scared of a little club" he mocked. she scowled at him.

"No, stupid, I its just not a place I should be hanging around in, or you either, I don't thin Miss. Kean or Brick would allow you to be here anyway." she scowled, crossing her arms.

Butch rolled his green eyes , stepping forward he said.

"Look, Buttercup, I am a simple guy to sum up, even you should know me by now, if not her let me lay it out for you, I am a wild, dare devil ok." he smirked as she scoffed.

"You forgot stupid, pig headed, and disobedient" now she smirked.

He shook his head slowly chuckling at her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. But before he opened it he gave her a sly look,

"Yeah,so are you, must be why we go so well together," she opened her mouth to say something,but it just hung there speechless, as Butch dragged her inside.

Inside was crazy, blinding lights were flashing, music was pounding and people were everywhere, laughing talking, yelling, drinking, most guys were drunk, most girls were barely dressed, and everyone was dancing. Buttercup never had been to a place like this, she wasn't all to comfortable. But what really surprised her was Butch, as soon as they entered, he seemed to change from jerk to crazy jerk, well crazier then he already was. He threw him self in the dance, leaving Buttercup behind surprised and flabbergasted. After a minute of staring at him, she sighed and went to sit on a bar stool. She watched as she leaned on it with her elbows, in thought "_hum he can actually dance, who knew?"_

"N**ot you obviously**" her conscience answered. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her self as a waiter came up behind the counter, he leaned on it with a smirk. He raised his thick brow flirtatiously, Buttercup rolled her neon eyes at him.

"Can I get the pretty lady anything." he said in a thick English accent.

Buttercup shook her head, the man shrugged and went over to two drunk blonds that just ordered another drink in a slurred manner. Buttercup turned her attention back to Butch but her eyes lost him in the moving crowd. She searched a few more minutes then saw him coming towards her, she raised a brow in surprise, he looked different. He had a big grin on his face, his jacket was gone, showing off his muscles underneath the tight black Tee he wore, his faded blue jeans were ripped at both knees and his hair stood out even more wildly then before. Buttercup thought he was kind of cute at the moment, then she noticed disgusted that all the other girls he passed thought so to.

"Hey, BC, what a blast, am I right." he yelled over the blasting music. Buttercup scowled at him as he wove in and out of the people, on his way to her. He finally made it and plopped down on a stool next to her and leaned back on the counter, tilting his head back to get some air.

"Phew, man Babe, this sure is wild right?" he looked at her as she stared ahead refusing to look at him. He chuckled lowly.

"Well, someone sure knows how to have fun, come on BC, live a little" he reached his hand forward and before he or she knew what he was doing he ran his hand through her silky raven hair. He let it linger there longer then he meant to, as Buttercup looked at him with utter surprise in her jade green eyes. He saw her surprise and snapped out of it, he drew his hand back.

"Oh,um BC, uh sorry I...didn't...mean..." he stopped losing himself in her eyes. Neither noticed the big drunk lummox come up behind Buttercup. He leaned behind her on the counter. Grinning. Butch began to feel funny so he broke off their stare and got up "um, I got to go...somewhere." and he practically ran from her. Buttercup shook her head and rubbed it with he palm

"Oh,man, BC you gotta snap out of it." she whispered to her self. "you know keep talking to your self and someones gonna think your crazy." a deep slurred voice hiccuped behind her. Buttercup jumped off the stool and turned around to face a big burly man,he had a mop of brown hair, a missing tooth,and a couple of tattoos on his bulking arms. Worse of all he was definitely drunk. He stood up staggered over towards her, Buttercup assumed a defensive position.

"Try anything buddy, and you''ll be seeing stars for a year." she growled dangerously.

The freak just chuckled drunkenly and took another step closer to her she backed up. Keeping her eyes on his every move.

"Come on doll, I won't hurt you.." he grinned evilly "much." he went to grab her by the waist.

She dogged and kicked his leg. Sending him falling on a bunch of dancing people, the man got up furiously "oh, so you wanna play hard to get huh,well then.." he threw himself towards her she jumped back as he smacked against the ground. Unfortunately he was sane enough to grab her by the ankles sending her on the floor. He smiled disgustingly as a crowd formed to watch with drunken glee. The big man lifted his fist.

"You won't come awake fine I'll take you either way"

His blow was stopped in mid air by another arm. He looked up as everyone gasped including Buttercup. It was Butch and he looked furious, his emerald green eyes glowed with rage.

"You wanna pick up a board," he growled ,so low even Buttercup shivered a little.

"then pick up one that's trash enough for you."

The big man roared and before Buttercup knew what was happening a fight had broken out she couldn't remember how or why everyone else started to fight. But it went on for twenty minutes. She dodged and defended her self looking through the mess for butch. A guy threw a chair at her she ducked, it just missing her head by an inch and smashed into someone behind her. She rolled away and crawled behind the counter, to catch her breath. Wondering were Butch was and how she would murder him for bringing her here... she gulped if he wasn't already. Just then a big hand fell on her shoulder she jumped up and on reflex punched the person in his face. When she took a second glance she saw it was Butch. Groaning and rubbing his face were she'd hit him.

"Dame it, BC, why'd you have to be so strong?" he complained. Buttercup sighed in relief, then all at once became angry. She punched him again

"Ow!" he fell on his back rubbing his stomach. While Buttercup stood over him glaring as the chaos roared behind them. She ignored it all.

"That's for bringing me here in the first place!" she growled. As the background noise rose with her temper.

Butch chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, instead his eyes widened and he shot up, grabbed Buttercup by her forearms and yanked her down. A split second later were her head would have been a metal chair flew and crashed against the other side of the room. Buttercups mouth gaped..._that could have been my head_...! she freaked mentally. It took her a moment to realize Butch was over her with a gigantic grin on his face. That was when she noticed their position, she was under him and he thought this very funny. She shook it off and sat up, a little to fast, she banged their foreheads together.

"Ow,hey watch it!"

"Sorry, watch were your big head..." Buttercup stopped mid complaint her eyes widened as she saw their position now.

Their faces were barley an inch apart, and drawing closer, the chaos disappeared. Buttercup couldn't think, well yes she could but not properly.

"W_hat is he doing, no wait, what am I doing? Whatever I do don't .." _

She stopped mid thought, their faces were so close now she could fell his warm breath on her face, they...were...so...close. Then … a gun shot exploded, somebody screamed, someone else shouted

"Quick, the cops!" then all the sounds came crashing back.

Butch recovered first, he pulled away and yanked Buttercup up with him. Buttercup groaned inwardly, then quickly smacked herself mentally. As they jumped over the counter and tried to get through the tornado of people. Everyone was trying to get to the door. There was noise, chaos, and confusion. Buttercup couldn't see straight as she was being dragged by Butch to who knows were. They were almost to their exit when the police arrived they came poring in the entrances and exits. Guns in hands pushing everyone back. But before they could say "stick 'em up" some drunken idiot shot off somewhere and hit an officer in the leg. He went down, guns went off, and people went nuts.

"The back doors!"

Someone yelled, the cloud of people turned around to make it through the back exits. There were two so the people split up. Butch tried to hang on to Buttercup, but the current was too strong, so the separated. Buttercup decided she'd meet him once out side but first she had to get out of there because if the police caught her and found out who she was and in a place like this... well you know. She finally made it out of the stuffy building the cool air hit her flushed face, unfortunately the police must have known about the exits, they were waiting. As they rounded up the people Buttercup slipped under and managed to get away.

She ran down the dark street once out, but some cops heard her and she heard one shouting to "Follow that run away!". They had no idea...yet! She continued to run with heavy feet pounding behind her. Breathing hard she ducked into a dark alleyway, and screeched to a halt.

"Oh no,no,no,no. Not a dead end." she growled out desperately as she clawed at the cold rough brick walls. A beam of light blinded her as she backed up into a dark corner. She heard two cops coming closer and they had a flash light.

"Hey, I think it went over here." one said

"Well, flash the light maybe...Hey, wait there" Buttercups blood froze she took one more step back a second later chaos broke out. She stepped on something that something yowled so loud it made her and the police jump twenty feet in the air. It shot out and clung to one of the cops head. They began to shout and stumble in attempt to get it off. One fell over a garbage can, his gun went off accidentally. Buttercup crouched in a ball in the corner and tensed every muscle, waiting for a shot, the gun kept going off, the cat kept yowling the police kept yelling it was so loud you could here it ten miles away. Then one officer rolled away in a can, the other tripped over the gun and followed after, but not before making the gun go off one more time in Buttercups direction. Buttercup waited with her eyes screwed shut for the shot.

Five seconds later she felt a flick...then nothing? She slowly relaxed her body and opened her eyes, she crawled out of her corner under the light above the door that was there. She looked at her arm were the bullet had hit her. Expecting to see blood gushing were she was hit. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up, were the bullet had hit her, her shirt was ripped and there was a light pink mark were blood should have been. She began to breath hard as she slid down to the floor...

"What...the...heck...?!"

**R&R please, even though I so totally don't deserve it now, but they make me feel better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here you go another chapter and so soon, I think you guys deserve it because I don't know when I'll post another hopefully soon enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story.**

She sat there her mind spinning and turning, questions flipping and flicking through her turning mind. She just sat there in silence rocking back and forth hugging her knees, the only sound was her thought. _"I'M ALIVE... why am I alive? That bullet barley broke my skin... why am I not bleeding? Why am I still alive? It barley left a mark... it flies a million miles a minute and leaves hols in metal... but it barley even tickled me...no it bounced off of me...and...and...and...and I AM STILL ALIVE!" _she kept muttering and rocking back and forth, eyes wide breath fast. She just stayed there her brain not being able to register anything else. She didn't move couldn't think straight, she didn't even move when a motor cycle pulled up. It was Butch he had been looking for Buttercup for hours, he finally found her but he couldn't see something was wrong. He jumped off of his bike and ran to were Buttercup was sitting.

"Oh, BC, your ok I've been looking everywhere for you, before you beat me up, we gotta go there are cops everywhere and... BC? Uh, Buttercup...you ok?... hello, earth to Buttercup whats wrong?"

He waved his hands in front of her face...what could be wrong with her, oh well, no time they had to get out of here. So he just bent and picked her up and ran back to his motor. He sat and put Buttercup in front of him he looked at her she was still mumbling eyes wide... like she was in shock over something...what was wrong with her? No time for that now a siren was coming closer. So he slapped on his helmet, and revved the motor, roared down the street... Buttercup still unresponsive...Brick was so going to kill him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"YOU DID WHAT!" A very, very, very furious Brick yelled 20 minutes later.

"Aw, I didn't think it would actually end up with the cops showing up I was just..."

"Just what moron, do you know what could have happened if you were caught?" Brick bellowed

Butch just sat there with his head down he hated it when his older brother towered over him, but he couldn't help it Brick was designed to be intimidating. And right now he was terrifying.

"Look, Brick we didn't get caught we were just ...um in the wrong place at the wrong time and..."

"And nothing, you know your not supposed to go to places like that, especially during these circumstances." they continued to argue an Brick was winning as expected.

Buttercup was sitting on the other couch in the corner still silent, listening, she hadn't broken her shock completely yet. Boomer was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs with his head in his hands a bored expression on his face. Finally the boys arguing and the weight of everything came caving in on her, it crashed through the invisible barrier she had up and whacked her straight in the face... what...was going on?! She shook her self out and jumped up so fast all three boys turned to looked at her confused. She stood there her hands on her hips.

"That is it!" she yelled. Making them all start "I want answers and I wan them now, do you know how long I've been needing them and none of you will tell me anything, first I am shanghaied by spike over there, then everyone acts like they've known me their whole lives, THEN this moron takes me to that slaughter feast, I get shot...and...and...and I am still alive. THAT bullet bounced right off of me, somebody knows why and I want to know now so Spit. It. Out."

She stopped her rant breathing hard looking from face to face of each shocked boy. They just stood there staring at her like she'd grown four heads with ten eyes on each. Then Brick and Butch turned to each other. Their looks weren't an I-don't-know-look, it was an Oh- my-god-she- knows-look. KNOWS WHAT!? Then Brick growled at Butch who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Brick sighed rubbing his temples he walked over to Buttercup and looked at her grimly.

"Look, Buttercup we...you just aren't ready to..." she shoved him away and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to hear it if it doesn't explain anything. Either you tell me what's going on or I am leaving and you can't stop me and you know it." she placed her hand on the door handle. Waiting.

They all looked at each other, Boomer stood up and walked towards her he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, he gave her a small smile,Buttercup sighed heavily her anger melting away. Leaving nothing but complete confusion and misery. She shook her head and buried it in Boomers oversized jersey. He hugged her and patted her back. Soothing her though she refused to cry. But she had to admit Boomer sure knew how you make you feel better. After she pulled away Boomer continued to pat her back,

"you ok now?" he asked soothingly Buttercup nodded slowly and sat on the couch putting her head in her hands. Butch nudged his brother.

"Not bad Blondie"

Boomer shrugged and sat next to her. He gave Brick a look that said , come on dude just look at what this has done to her, Brick sighed and shook his head.

"All right Buttercup we'll tell you something so you won't go completely nuts."

She picked up her head and looked at him and waited. Brick motioned for her to follow. So she stood up and followed him into the dining room Butch and Boomer right behind. They entered the room Brick went towards the wall across from the kitchen he turned towards Buttercup and gave her a stern look.

"Ok Buttercup, I am going to show you something but you have to promise never to tell anyone not even the girls got it.."

Buttercup nodded secret was her middle name... well actually it was Andrea but still. She watched as Brick pushed a small square with two of his fingers into the wall. Then the whole thing began to move to one side . It moved until it was no longer there, Buttercup stared wide eyed, as Butch smirked at her.

"Hey, you wanted answers" he teased.

Buttercup shook her head.

"Yeah answers not more questions" Butch chuckled and pushed her inside the long dark entrance.

Brick touched the wall inside and the wall behind shut, then the whole place lit up it was a huge empty round blue room. Buttercup gaped as she looked around she stepped into the room, and was surprised to find the floor it lit up under every step she took. The whole room was made of technology cells they were shaped like hexagons the top was blue and the bottom was yellow. Brick shut a big metal door behind them. He had something in his hand it looked like a remote with a lot more buttons.

"This is, the Holo Dojo, we use it to train." he stated simply. Buttercup turned around confused.

"Train? Train for what?" Butch came up behind her "that is nontellable information" he stated

Buttercup rolled her eyes, Brick beat her to it.

"Nontellable isn't a word genius." he rolled his crimson eyes. "Anyway, look Buttercup this isn't going to be an easy thing to handle but we aren't exactly normal people"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah I kind of knew that from the moment I met Butch."

"Hey... wait your right I'm not normal, I'm to awesome to be normal" they all rolled their eyes.

"On a serious note, you see Buttercup we, that includes you, aren't exactly...um...how do I put this?" h rubbed the back of his neck, Butch grinned and shoved forward, Buttercup stared... he was... floating!?

"We have super powers you know like indestructibility, flight, super strength..." Buttercup stared and gaped. Brick growled and punched his brother sending him to the other side of the room, Butch laughed and got out of the dent he made Buttercup just stared in shock.

"You idiot I said to tell her slowly, not just charge right in do you know what we could have done to her brain?" they looked at Buttercup, she started to shake they looked worriedly at her then all of a sudden she was on the floor...laughing. Yep that was it she was laughing like a maniac.

"Yep, it's official she has cracked" Butch stated earning a smack from Brick. "Ow, hey its true look at her"

He rubbed his head as they stared at the cracking Buttercup rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I told you this might blow her mind..." Brick yelled as Buttercup began to calm down.

"Oh, my stomach you guys...oh man, that..that...that sure takes the cake.. super powers... hah that...is something..." she gasped for breath while she tried to sit up. When she wiped the last tear she looked up at them, for once they all looked dead serious.

"Your..your not joking...are you" she said in disbelief. They all shook their heads slowly.

She stood up "But that's not possible I can't fly...I'm not super strong.. I'm..not...indestructible...huh tha...that's why the Bullet...but how come I never knew. I mean you don't just not notice and...and.. and I can't fly!"

She turned and ran out over the automatic doors but the wall wouldn't open so she kicked it...hard... it shook and fell open Buttercup gasped she was breathing hard no way this was happening to her now way it... it had to be a dream...she didn't know when it started but she wasn't sticking around to find out, she jumped out the door and ran down the street she didn't know where she was going but...it had to be anywhere but there anywhere...anywhere.

**R&R. It would be my pleasure if you did**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) Hey guys looks like I updated sooner then planed, I hope you guys like this chapter it took some time to get it just right so... anyway thanks for the reviews they really make my day, and fuel my creativity so please keep reviewing. Thanks :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story line. **

It was dark and the night air was crisp but Buttercup didn't care she just needed to get away, everything was just to confusing no normal human can handle all this. _But your not a normal human are you._ A voice in her head taunted, she shook it off and turned down a dirt road. She walked a little way through what must have been a park. Then sh e cut through the grassy hill. She was making her way to the lake that Bubbles had shown her before. She found the spot she was looking for, it was a big boulder a little way into the silver water. She skipped around and jumped onto the big stone. She sat there hugging her knees and looking up at the big silver moon. It shone brightly above the pine wood. There were no stars that night because of the moon shining so brightly. Buttercup sighed an owl hooted somewhere on the other side of the lake. She just couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

She looked up at the moon tears started to blur her vision, she quickly wiped them away with her fist. She was not going to cry, never again. She looked at her rippling reflection in the water. She saw a sad face, a lost face, a face that used to know how to handle things but now... now it was just lost in a life she never knew she had. If she even had this life. She growled and punched her reflection sending cold water everywhere.

"What are you staring at?" she growled at it as her reflection reappeared. To her utter surprise it answered.

"What do you mean?, I'm looking at you, your looking at you...so what do you see?" Buttercup sighed.

"I...I don't know what I'm seeing, all I see is a sad lost little girl that has no idea what happened to her life. Do you know maybe you could tell her...er tell me what to do."

"No, I can't you have to find out what you have to do because... it's your life after all." it seemed to laugh at her. Buttercup growled.

"You know that is less then helpful, and I thought you were me?" she growled at herself.

"No, I'm just a picture of you,I'm not actually you."

"Ok then since your not me then your crazy."

"Hey, I'm not the one talking to myself."

Buttercup scowled this was getting on her nerves and confusing her.

"Stop it! I'm confused enough you don't help" she yelled punching the water .

"Whoa, Whoa, keep talking to your self and somebody is definitely going to think you've gone cuckoo."

Buttercup growled, not bothering to turn around as Butch came over to her rock and seated himself next to her comfortably.

"Good thing I know you better." he smirked as she glowered at him.

"What do you want?" she grumbled at him. He shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know maybe I wanted to see if my video game buddy was ok." she shook her head he was impossible here she was flipping out on this whole mess and here he was worried if she would be able to play video games with him.

"You really are a piece of work Butch you know that." she crossed her arms. He laughed sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah I've always known that it's about time you figured it out though." he nudged her she refused to smile.

"You know BC when you really get right down to all of this it's pretty cool"

"Cool,yeah right you go get your life turned upside down in less then a month then see how cool you think it is then."

Butch shook his head chuckling, this girl was a regular spit-fire. He liked it.

"Ok so maybe it would be kind of unsettling to the mind but, still look past all the thousands of questions you've got, and think for a second, you've got super powers, I mean how many people can say that. Huh, pretty cool when you get right down to it."

"Yeah, ok fine that's all fine and dandy but what's bothering me is. How did I get them in the first place? When did I get them? Why do I have them? How come I didn't know about them til' now? And thousands of other questions, Ugh" She clutched her head. "It 's overloading..."

Butch looked down at the water thoughtfully. Then he splashed a little bit a frog jumped over his foot he sighed then turned to Buttercup, her back was still turned to him, he shook his head and took hold of her shoulder to turn her around. She looked at him surprised as he gave her a stern look.

"Listen BC, I get that your confused but... you just got to trust me when I say none of this is to hurt you, look I can't tell you everything yet but I will tell you this, our powers and yours are secret, how you have them in the first place is a complicated story but your questions will be answered we're just waiting for the right time to tell you, but you will get answers if you just wait a little longer, Ok, please try to understand and please come home."

He lifted her head so she could look at him, he had a serious look in his eyes a look that was unlike him. Her heart sped up as she looked into his dangerously attracting eyes. She sighed not knowing what to answer. Butch on the other hand was losing himself in her lime green eyes. She just seemed so soft right now so unprotected, and for some reason he wanted to be the one to protect her. To keep her safe even if she didn't need it, ever since he saw her kicking butt at that bar he knew she was different. Neither realized how close their faces were...they were so close then... SPLASH!

Butch wasn't there any more. Buttercup blinked trying to register what just happened, Butch was sputtering and splashing in the water below her feet. He came up still sputtering when Buttercup started to giggle? Then chuckle the full out laugh she burst out clutching her stomach. Butch stared for a second, her laugh...he'd never heard it before, and he loved it. He watched her for a few more moments then a devious smirk crept up his face. He reached up and grabbed her ankle she squeaked as he pulled her off the rock and into the freezing water. She screamed and sputtered now it was Butches turn to burst out laughing. Buttercup growled and splashed at him. He still laughing splashed back, before they knew it they were engaged in a water battle and Buttercup was winning.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

Half an hour later... Buttercup and Butch came dripping down the road in the dead of night still laughing frozen to the bone, Buttercup had promised to wait a little more for answers, but if they flipped her mood off she just might change her mind, Butch promised he'd keep her happy so she agreed. Now both were frozen soaked to the bone as Butch fumbled to get the small metal key into the lock with his frozen fingers. Buttercup was laughing as she helped him. Butch thanked her and both entered the house ready for some dry cloths and a cup of hot coco. Neither teenager noticed across the street,behind the big oak tree, there was a dark trench coated figure watching them through the dark...

**R&R: Ok so the plot thickened I know it was short but I needed it like this for the story, so yeah hope you liked it, Toodles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey dudes and dudetts how are you hope your great because I have another great chapter for you its short yeah but don't worry its all part of the plan and I had fun writing this one so I hope you like it. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything except my story.**

"Oh, Buttercup it looks perfect on you, you should totally buy it." A very bubbly Bubbles squeaked out to a less then happy Buttercup one Saturday afternoon. It had been only three days since Buttercup found out about her...gifts. The boys had been showing her how to use them and she was still getting used to the idea. But today Bubbles had insisted on taking her shopping at Townes Ville mall. So she had no choice but to go I mean you wouldn't have any choice either if Bubbles dragged you with out so much as a please. When she wants you to go shopping with her she will get her way. It was slightly frightening. Right now though Bubbles had gotten Buttercup into a cute short green dress with white trimming. While she was fawning over how adorable it looked Buttercup was cursing under her breath about how did she get dragged into this.

"Come on Buttercup please you don't have any dresses and I think this one suits you beautifully, don't you Blossom?"

She asked the red headed teen that was sitting on the wooden bench next to them reading through a physics book carelessly.

"Uhum real nice Bubbles. Go ahead and buy it." she mumbled absentmindedly.

Bubbles shrugged and pushed Buttercup back into the dressing room and told her to change which Buttercup did gladly. After the clothing store Bubbles insisted they go to the shoe store that she thought had the most adorable pumps on sale. So they followed, Buttercup decided she would go a little just to make Bubbles happy then escape maybe to the food court or something. On their way to the shoe store Buttercup noticed they were being followed, she saw out of the corner of her eye a tall figure in a long trench coat with a hat and sunglasses, now if that didn't scream suspicious then nothing did. Buttercup decided to keep it to her self and watch the figure just in case.

After a few minutes of the shoe store Buttercups mind was consumed by the odor of shoe leather and the word sale she forgot about the mystery figure, all she could think about was how to escape. Finally she found an opening, her stomach growled she used it as an excuse to leave and grab a bite.

"Hey Bubs my stomach is talking to me, can I go grab something from the food stand I saw down the corner?"

Bubbles who was busy examining a pink heel barely nodded.

"Huh oh yeah sure go ahead BC we'll meet up with you later...I wonder if this comes in blue?"

She went on to search for the blue heels leaving Buttercup alone, Buttercup shrugged and went towards the exit, she called to Blossom who was sitting on a bench near the entrance still engrossed in her book.

"Hey, Bloss going to food court meet me later with Bubbles." she called.

Blossom nodded and waved her hand carelessly. Then went back to her book. Buttercup all but skipped towards the food court. After grabbing a soda and hot dog she went to sit on one of the vacant tables not noticing a shadow appear behind her until she turned around to burp. Her eyes widened at the cloaked figure behind her she flipped to defensive mode right then and there.

"Um...can I help you with something?" she asked suspiciously. The figure didn't move. After a minute.

"Yes. You can hold still" it said in a mans voice,with that the figure pulled out a sparking fork looking thingy and shoved it in Buttercups direction.

Buttercups eyes widened on reflex she hit the ground and rolled away. Landing in a fighting position.

"Ok, that I can't help you with" she watched the figure closely.

He decided to try again and swung a punch in one direction, Buttercup dodged and punched back landing one right in the gut. The figure bent over to catch his breath then tried to shock Buttercup with his device. But Buttercup was to fast and dodged it then grabbed the figure by the collar tossing him into the table she was just seated at. A few passer Byers looked and walked away faster. The figure got back up heaving. Buttercup waited.

"So, you want to play rough little girl." he rasped out of breath. He pulled out a handle pressing a button an electric current popped out like a sword. Buttercup dodged as he slashed at her with it.

"Oops, sorry,missed, Aw, whats the matter this little girl to much for you to handle." she quipped

Unfortunately she backed into a bag that someone had dropped on the floor and went toppling backwards landing with a loud crash into a soda machine making a dent. The figure lost no time and came at her, Buttercup didn't know if she was the one who did it or not, but a scream came from somewhere. The next thing she knew Bubbles and Blossom came flying in and the figure was inside out before you could say "what!" once finished with him the figure ran away whimpering. While Bubbles and Blossom floated there triumphantly...wait floated?! What the heck?!

"And don't come back or else." Blossom called triumphantly.

"Yeah because then we have to beat you up again and that's not nice." Bubbles said behind earning an eye roll from Blossom.

She shrugged "What, it isn't" Blossom face palmed her self. Then they remembered Buttercup.

Both turned to Buttercup who was wide eyed and flabbergasted.

"What,?" Bubbles asked naively

"Um...Bubbles powers" Blossom mumbled behind her hand. Both floated back to earth.

"Oh,yeah oops" Bubbles giggled.

"Um...Buttercup you ok...?" Blossom asked worriedly eying her carefully.

All at once Buttercups confusion turned to rage...uh oh!

"You guys have powers and nobody told me! What, why,when did, how...you... Argh! That's it I give up, this is way to messed up I..you...they UGHE!"

That was it she got up dusted her self off and stomped away, this was just to much to handle. Both Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other worriedly. Bubbles shook her blonde clad head.

"Oh dear, now we've done it..."

**R&R please I haven't been getting so many reviews not that I am ungrateful for the ones I do get, but come on guys this is hard work, if anyone can give me some pointers on how to attract more readers that would be much appreciated. Thanks until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) hey guys sup' hows it hanging coll,yeah, great. Well here's another chapter of my story and I hope you liked it because I liked writing it for some odd reason. I'm glad you liked the last chapter I hope I can keep up the great work you all are giving me credit for. Because honestly I didn't think my story would be to great to tell you the truth. So thanks and keep reviewing. They make my day, and help me become a better writer so yeah you probably don't want to read all this so go ahead and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story and ideas plus... I like chocolate chip cookies... ? Ok random, sorry :-) **

It had been one day since Buttercup had found out about Blossoms and Bubbles powers. She was down right furious not because they had them it wasn't even because she didn't know they had them anymore. It was because she felt so confused and that little event at the mall just added to her confusion. And feeling confused made her feel defenseless she hated feeling defenseless it made her feel...weak.

The sun was shining that Sunday afternoon. Blossom and Bubbles decided to see if Buttercup was all right and find out what exactly she felt about this. They still didn't know the boys had told her about her powers, the Dojo, or the boys own powers. So they were thinking about telling her themselves. They walked up the pretty walkway and up the stone steps. Blossom subconsciously smoothed out her hair before she rang the door bell. Both girls waited patiently All was silent Blossom looked at Bubbles who shrugged. Blossom decided to ring it again just in case they hadn't heard it the first time. After a couple of minutes they heard a loud voice yell out.

"Butch, get the door!" it was Brick

"Aw, but I'm on the last level of Call Of Duty"

"Now!"

"Fine, Mr. bossy sheesh."

They heard the creaking sound of someone getting off of the couch, then some rather loud grumbling before he finally reached the door. A bolt unlocked and the door swung forcefully open. Butches head popped out, but before his brain even registered who it was he blurted out,

"We don't want any, don't come again, bye."

With that he slammed the door shut. Leaving both girls surprised staring at the metal door trying to figure out what just happened. The next second they heard a yell, loud smack, and some inaudible cursing. Then the door opened once more, this time Brick was standing in the frame with a somewhat annoyed expression. Blossom raised a red eyebrow at him and assumed a business like manner. Bubbles giggled and waved her fingers.

"Hey girls, sorry about Butch,HE'S LOST HIS GRIP ON REALITY!"

He raised his voice so his green clad brother could hear, a few mumbles and growls responded.

Brick shook his head sighing.

"I really got to confiscate that game from him. Anyway what brings you girls here."

Blossom shook her head with a light chuckle. Then regained her business like form.

"We are here to see Buttercup, she left us angry yesterday, for good reason and we want to fix it so...is she available?" She finished efficiently.

Bricks eye brows went up as he eyed both girls trying to figure out this situation they had. He knew he couldn't figure anything out by studying Blossom, the girl was too serious and straight to read, like him when he was being businesslike and didn't want anyone to know the actual reason for his business. Now Bubbles she was a different book, her, you could read with your eyes shut...like Boomer he was about to study her in one swift movement when Blossom stiffened and snapped his focus.

He turned his crimson eyes to her. She glared at him, that glare said many things and Brick knew how to read them all this one said, Mind your own business buddy. Brick smirked then turned his head inside the house.

"Hey, guys you seen Buttercup?"

They waited for a moment then Boomers voice came.

"Huh,now that you mention it I haven't seen her since she went shopping with Bubbles and Blossom."

Then Butch responded.

"Nope, no I haven't she's probably beating up a soda machine somewhere because it took her money without giving her a soda. Poor machine never stood a chance" he shook his head mournfully then he snickered.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brothers immaturity. Then he turned back to the girls.

"Well, I know I haven't seen her"

Both girls gave each other worried glances, Brick looked at them confused. Blossom turned back to him and took a deep breath.

"Look, maybe we should all go look for her...just in case...um you know she...for some odd reason decided to leave and...not come back...maybe"

She seemed pretty upset as she spoke Brick having known these girls for a long time decided not to ask questions for the time being, besides he hated to think of Buttercup loose somewhere in the city in a bad mood... If it was anything like the time she got angry at the fridge...?! he nodded curtly and called his brothers.

"Yo,Butch, Boomer we got a situation." Both boys came forward.

"Look, guys Buttercup seems to be missing, so we're all going to go look for her, but we'll have to split up so... everybody search a different place. A place you think Buttercup would hang out in. and once you find her whatever you do DON'T make her mad . . Understood."

Bubbles and Boomer nodded quickly. Butch ignored him and picked up the zapper for his game, but he could feel Brick intense eyes on him.

"Butch do you get it." Brick repeated sternly.

Butch sighed and turned around rolling his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I get. Sheesh Brick why do you always pin the rules on me?" he complained.

Brick gave him a death look, then all four teenagers left Butch behind on the hunt for Buttercup, no pun intended. Butch just stood there in his living room staring absently at the zapper in his hand...deep in thought.

_Buttercups missing in action huh, hmm, I wonder she did act kind off after we told her... she would have shorter fuses . I know I would...hum shorter fuses...I GOT IT!_

He patted himself on the back he had a pretty good idea where dear little tough nut would be...wait what? He shook his head "forget it." he mumbled to himself putting the game gadget down he zoomed for the dining room. He pressed two fingers in a certain spot in the peach wall. It moved back then left. He stepped inside the door closed behind him the lights of the control booth were already on. He went over to the glass window that showed the Dojo. It was active.

He looked in and sure enough there was Buttercup in one of the training simulations. He looked at the level control... she had it on 11. whoa he still was working on beating 10. he looked at her again she was sweating but that didn't seem to bother her she was completely focused on the simulated monsters she already beat a sizable amount of them. And she was bent on beating the rest Butch watched her for a few moments. He had to admit she was tough...definitely a handle it on her own type of girl...he like that about her.

Buttercup on the other hand was completely oblivious to Butches presents. She just continued to bash every monster that appeared. After the scene at the mall, she had become pretty ticked off, at first she wasn't planing on coming home but after dark she sneaked in then before anyone woke up she sneaked in the Holo Dojo, figuring maybe there she could blow off some steam and forget the world for a while she didn't realize how long she'd been in there though. Her attempts to forget her problems turned into attempts to beat every level of the battle simulations, and time had gotten away from her.

So far she had been doing pretty well, but once she had reached level 11 most of her fury had died down and she was fighting with muscle instead of steam. She had tried this level three times and had lost but this time she planed to beat it or rip the whole thing apart. She gritted her teeth and stood her ground narrowing her glowing lime green eyes as a huge purple, slimy one eyed, eight armed thing came charging towards her, letting out an ear piercing roar.

She watched as five more monsters appeared soon there were about ten all of them started charging towards her. Buttercup jumped in the air focusing hard, she floated then zipped through the air ready to kick those monsters butts to the next millennium. She had learned how to fly by now, but she didn't like to use it for everyday things it was just to...mind blowingly real then.

Soon Buttercup was mixed in a cloud of roars, screams, slime,and arms. She growled and fought this was the climax of the simulation she always lost here. And Buttercup could feel her grip on the battle loosening she was about to lose again. Butch was watching her all the time how she moved what she did her use of brute force. And oddly enough it felt like he was watching himself. He snapped out of studying her when he noticed she was losing. He decided he had nothing better to do so... he flipped up the emergency lock. And entered the sim. Through the hole that appeared in the wall.

Buttercup was still fighting ferociously but she could feel herself losing it. Then all of a sudden the monsters seemed to be fewer and less suffocating. She looked behind her and saw the source. Butch he was fighting off the other half. She glared at him he caught her eyes and flashed her a quick smirk then charged into another monster. Buttercup didn't have time to argue with him because another monster appeared in front of her she charged at it and eliminated it easily.

Both teenagers became focused and intense in their battle they worked together surprisingly well. Neither had to say anything both knew what the other wanted them to do they worked like a well oiled machine beating up every monster that tried to stand in their way of victory... (**A/N: ok that was a** **little corny, sorry I couldn't help it, anyway.**) Finally they destroyed the last monster. They both stood there breathing hard as the pieces and background dissolved back into the normal blue lit room.

Butch smiled and turned to Buttercup, her back was turned towards him.

"Hey, BC that was a killer work out huh, so um what's got you so ticked that you decided to take on level 11, I mean even I haven't done that one yet."

She didn't answer, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Buttercup you ok"

She caught his wrist before he touched her and turned around eyes blazing. Butch was taken aback by this development. Now he done it even though he wasn't sure what he had done yet.

"You, seriously don't know how to give someone space do you." she growled at him.

Butch said nothing he'd never seen Buttercup look so, so, furious before. And frankly though he wouldn't admit it, it was kind of scaring him.

"I, um Buttercup I was just trying to help." he faltered.

"What makes you think I need your help, I was doing fine on my own and then you had to come barging in, what do I look like some helpless little girl that needs you to help me! Well news flash Butch I don't need you I don't need anybody."

She was yelling angrily by the end as she threw Butches hand back to him. For some reason Butches own temper began to go from what she had said he was just trying to help and... a shadow crossed over his face. He loomed over Buttercup but she wasn't in the mood to back down no matter how much bigger then her he was. Which was a good foot.

"Listen Buttercup, I was just helping you out is it my fault you couldn't handle it, if I hadn't jumped in you would have gotten your but kicked and you know it so flip off." he growled back at her.

That was his mistake Buttercups eyes flashed fire, she lost control of her temper everything overloaded, all she saw was red her mind numbed to thought, she punched him, and she punched him hard. So hard it sent him flying to the other side of the large Dojo and crashing into the wall making a deep dent in it. Good thing Brick designed the Dojo to be self repairing.

Butch climbed out of the hole he made and stood up. He snapped his head in Buttercups direction furious at what she just did. She was looking at her fist in confusion, then at Butch her eyes had lost their glow.

"Butch, I...I..I'm s...s...sorry I don't know what..I mean I just lost it and..." she was unable to finish her sentence.

Butches glare softened as he walked over to her, she looked at the ground rubbing her arm, she looked like a sad little kid. He smiled a soft smile at her then with out a word he went to the Dojos Hologram setter control panel.

He punched in a few buttons Buttercup watched as a metal punching bag appeared. She turned to look at him he nodded towards it. She looked at her fists then at the metal tube. Then a smirk crossed her face she punched it making a huge dent, that one disappeared then another appeared.

Buttercup just kept punching out the things with one swift motion. She kept going and going forgetting about everything else her anger melting away completely. Finally after 20 minutes Butch stopped her. He looked at her she was slightly out of breath, but a satisfied smirk was on her face. Again his mind flashed at how much she looked like him after he beat up 100 metal punching bags. He shook his head then smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah, actually I do, thanks Butch and I'm sorry I lost it back there." she answered.

Butch shook his head , he rumpled her hair with one hand she batted it away playfully.

"Hey, no problem BC I do the same thing when I get miffed, the metal punching bags always help cool me down." after a moment he added "and I'm sorry for bugging you, you probably could of handled the sim. On your own...I just... wanted to help" he finished quietly.

She nodded slowly then both were silent for a moment looking at the ground, Butch lost himself in thought staring at the hexagon shape under his foot. The something broke him out of his thoughts it was warm and soft and not to tall. His eyes widened Buttercup was...hugging him?

For a moment he didn't know how to react before he could she pulled away and looked at him with uncertain eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

"Um, ahem uh right then we better go...you know back..to..to tell everyone um...that you know your not...uh missing anymore so uh yeah." he stumbled over his sentence

Buttercup nodded but before they headed out she asked.

"Butch I really don't think I can handle much more...um confusion do you think...can you please...explain everything to me...please before I go nuts."

He looked at her carefully she had a begging look in her eyes, he sighed and nodded slowly

"Ok, Buttercup I'll see what I can do." he answered.

Buttercups face lit up with relief maybe she would finally, finally get some answers...hopefully the answers she got didn't drive her even more insane...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

**R&R: PLEASE. If you do I'll give you a virtual packet of lemon heads :-). I love lemon heads...if you don't then give me another candy order and I'll give it to you ok. Oh and I feel kind of dumb for asking, but does anyone know how to edit a chapter after you post it? Cuz there's some stuff I need to fix and I can't figure it out for some reason. Anyway thanks. And have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, dudes. how's it going glad you guys like the last chapter and thanks for the help. So I decided to write you another! And so fast too! So here ya go enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story.**

Once they got out of the Dojo Butch regrouped the other teenagers. It took at least twenty minutes for all of them to arrive. Bubbles was ecstatic to see Buttercup like she hadn't seen her in years. She gave the black haired beauty an affectionate hug while babbling he worries.

"Oh, Buttercup! I am so glad your ok I was so worried that you were made at us and went in hiding to do something terrible in your sad unmistakeable grief and misery..."

All looked at her surprised, Bubbles just kept going on and on with words bigger then normal and to say the least everyone was surprised the blonde even knew what half of those words meant. It wasn't like they thought she was completely incompetent it was just that...she never seemed above average intelligence. And here she was spouting out words Blossom even had trouble finding the right time to use for.

"Oh, and I am even sorrier that we had to reveal it so bluntly and suddenly, I mean we could have stopped a moment and told you before we completely dissolved your mind...and Buttercup? Buttercup are you all right say something..." The blonde squeaked still holding on to the green eyed girl.

"Um, Bubbles, your cutting of her air..." Blossom stated simply.

Bubbles gasped "Oh!" and immediately let Buttercup go. The poor girl fell to the floor gasping for breath. Bubbles bent over her to help her up.

"Oh, Buttercup I am so sorry are you ok?"

For a moment Buttercup couldn't answer. Once her breath returned she looked at the worried blonde and attempted a smile.

"Yeah, Bubbles I'm fine but um, Butch..." she rasped. Then looked over to Butch who stood there shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably looking anywhere but at the people that were staring at him.

Finally after a few more moments he caught Buttercups neon green eyes. He sighed he knew exactly what those eyes were telling him. He turned to face everyone else, but his eyes focused on Brick. He took a deep breath and began.

"Look, Brick, guys, we need to talk. See Buttercup has been patient through all of the mess of events and I think..." he hesitated for a moment Bricks face was expressionless that could be good or bad...you couldn't really tell with him.

"No I don't think ,I know we should tell her everything...and I mean EVERYTHING from top to bottom. He let out a breath. Everyone now turned to Brick.

Boomer stepped forward. He gave Brick an agreeing but begging look. Bubbles was nodding softly.

"Come on Brick,we should." Boomer said softly nodding his head in Buttercups direction. Bubbles nodding still as she moved and took hold of Boomers arm. Both stood there side by side with the same look in their large different shades of blue eyes. Butch had a stubborn face on, Brick knew his brother did that only when he really wanted something but was trying to seem like he really didn't care at all. Buttercup just sat there on the couch staring at him. Hard.

Then his probing crimson eyes fell on Blossoms stern face. Her rose pink eyes could say so much to him. But this time she obviously thought words were better.

"Brick, I think it's time we did, she deserves that much. After all this." she nodded her red clad head towards Buttercup. Brick let out a sigh in defeat. Then facing everyone with direct eyes.

"All right." he finally said.

You could practically feel everyone's anxiety rise out of the house with those words. Especially Buttercups.

"Come on then, let's go to the Dojo. There, Buttercup, is were you'll here the whole story"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After everyone was seated in the Dojos control room. Brick pressed a button on its remote. A holographic screen appeared. He pressed on another button and revealed a picture on the floating screen. It was a picture of three people one women and two men, two looked kind and proud the other...well he looked mostly proud. They were all dressed in scientists attire. Behind them must have been their lab. Brick adjusted himself and took a deep breath.

"This, Buttercup, is were the story begins." Buttercup nodded. As he began.

Fifteen years ago, these three scientist were at the top of their game inventing amazing things that helped many people in many ways. Eventually the pressures of fame wore them down and they decided to work in a privet lab. They were working on an experiment. They weren't sure it would work they weren't even sure what it was completely. They work for a few years researching and experimenting until finally it was about to pay off.

Two of the scientists, one named Professor John Utonium and the other Sandra Kean, were in the lab and hard at work over a concoction which was supposed to be a new super strong type of liquid gel. Strong enough to melt through any surface but gentle enough to put in your hair.? Wow these people sure thought big. But unfortunately something went wrong. Because of the heat a bottle of a kind of black chemical that they discovered but found no use for exploded and landed in the concoction.

It was a chemical they called Chemical X. once it came in contact with their experiment the whole thing blew. Smoke and glass were everywhere. It was a pretty big mess, but what came out of that mess was something incredible. After they recovered from the blow both scientists saw three little person like creations crawling around in the mess. Kean couldn't believe it they had created...babies? It wasn't even possible to create bio-genetic life forms...but there they were gurgling and cooing right before their very eyes.

But that wasn't the real surprise, when professor Utonium ran a stability check test the results were unbelievable. These three creations were not only living humans bu they were super powered. The tests showed there molecular make up it was half human and the other have was made from the chemical that fell into their concoction. They had super powers, they were indestructible, could fly, and the professors were pretty sure that their powers would increase as they matured.

At first they didn't know what to make of it, or what to do for that matter. But as time went on eventually the three children gained a place in both professors hearts. They began to care for them like their own. They even named them. Their names were...Blossom,Bubble,and Buttercup...

Pretty soon these children weren't just experiments any more they were...their children. It brought both professors together, but there was one flaw in all of this. The professors third partner, after he found out about the creations he became ambitious almost...sinister. It had not occurred to them that someone might want to use the creations gifts for destruction and war. And that was exactly the point their partner saw. His name, professor Mojo Jojo. He wanted to use them, to train them, to sell them, to the government, or better overthrow the government.

Utonium and Kean were horrified by these ideas, they had always known Jojo was ambitious but his true ambition colors hadn't shown until he had such power so close at hand. So for the good of many including Jojo and because of fear Kean and Utonium took the now one year old's and hid them. for half a year they were safe, but then Jojo found them and he appeared more villainous and ambition crazed then before.

They got away from him once but both scientists knew they wouldn't be safe for long. So they devised a plan to separate and hid themselves with different names,occupations, and looks. So it was decided Sandra was to take Blossom and Bubbles and Utonium was to take Buttercup. Why? You might ask, because they had noticed and, apparently so had Mojo, that Buttercup had the most raw power then all of them. She had the most strength and that was what attracted Mojo most. He liked brute force and destruction and he knew with the right training that was exactly what Buttercup could be.

So they separated and melted away from each others lives. They didn't communicate in anyway at all, neither knew where the other went or was, or if the other was even alive. All they knew was fear of being discovered. So years passed and the girls turned 8. Mojo had been looking for them this entire time and somehow he managed to find Blossom and Bubbles but Sandra managed to protect them somehow. She needed more time to train them how to use their powers and such.

Now Buttercup was another story, Utonium was so afraid of Mojo finding Buttercup that he never revealed to Buttercup that she even had powers, so even though her super strength leaked every once in a while she didn't know. Then he brought home another women so help raise her. He hadn't known what she was really like. He just brought her so Buttercup wouldn't be confused when she grew up about her mother or anything about her past in general.

He figure that the back story of him being divorced with her mother and that he married another wife was much simpler to understand then...well the truth. So that's how it went he got a job far away from his actual dwelling, he changed his name into Toby Johnson. He became an office worker. It went well at first until Buttercup started to mature.

Now meanwhile Mojo was going mad because he couldn't find Buttercup or the other two. So, on the brink of insanity, he decided to create his own "weapons" . Somehow he traced down Kean's charges again. This time he sent his weapons to capture them. When they found both girls they were ruthless and ready to fight though their reasons weren't exactly clear. When Kean saw them all three creations she was in awe they were little boys, they looked exactly like the girls only a few differences. They were if you will the girls counterparts.

But the one boy that made Kean's heart ache was the middle one he looked exactly like the little girl she had let Utonium take 7 years ago. She wondered if she was all right. The young boys names were Brick, Boomer,and Butch. Mojo created them with the recipe for the girls he somehow managed to salvage. Only he changed it to make them more...hardcore. He also figure out how to accelerate the boys age so they were evenly matched he couldn't go more then 7 years.

But over the years, fighting with the girls, always trying to capture them but failing every time, it all began to seem pretty pointless. The boys and girls turned 12. the girls grew more powerful so did the boys but that would have been a problem 3 against 2 but as I said over the years fighting became pointless for the boys.

Life for them wasn't so great. they didn't know why Mojo created them. It couldn't have been just to fight two little girls...could it? As they matured as well they began to think for themselves. They could see now that the way Mojo treated them wasn't exactly normal. They began to wonder what nice was, what school was, why Mojo wouldn't let them be normal. Nobody knew the boys thought about this until one day, Sandra noticed their hesitation to fight. She saw they wanted answers and perhaps she could be the one to give it to them.

So after a year of secretly teaching the boys right from wrong. The boys decided they liked Kean's treatment better then Mojo's so the revolted and left Sandra took them and taught them until they were 14. Then she gave them their own place to live with frequent check ups. Nobody knew how she managed to do that though.

Then after a time Kean discovered where Buttercup was located. She didn't tell how she did that either, but she began to make a plan, Butch who would be able to handle himself better in unknown territory. Butch she assigned to watching over Buttercup just in case. So he went and watched her at least once a week. He never approached her, Miss. Kean, as she told them to call her, said not to, not to until the time was right. So when Buttercup ran away Butch had reported and she told him it was definitely time to bring her in before she got hurt or worse. But after he had her Butch let her go when she saw the fire, why they still couldn't understand, Butch himself never told.

When her whole block was on fire they didn't know what caused it. But they told Butch to go back and retrieve her, but then she got in trouble with the police and that complicated things even more. So when she finally stopped Butch saw his chance to bring her in though he wasn't sure why she would trust a complete stranger and just hop on his bike and go with him without question. Because they told him not to tell her anything not until she was ready. But that just sounded ridiculous to him how was he supposed to convince her to go with him and that she would be completely safe? Well Kean didn't say anything just that she had a feeling it would be easier then he thought.

"And so that's where you actually entered the story. Everything was in order Mojo was looking for you like nuts and still is, but he can't get to you now, unfortunately the only thing I don't understand is if it was one of Mojo's goons that knocked you out near the cabin..why did they leave you?,"

Brick finished his story with that last question, he took off his hat and ran a hand threw his flaming hair in thought. Then all turned towards Buttercup. Her green eyes were wide,her mouth agape, she just sat there stunned...

**R&R: please, I know a bunch of you guys are reading this and that makes me happy but, I need to know your thoughts on it you know what you like. If there's anything I need to change stuff like that. So if your guys could spare 2-5 second of your time to write something that would be awesome**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey y'all, merry almost Christmas! And thanks for the review that makes me super happy! **

**So as a special Christmas present I updated for you all. It's kinda short but don't worry it'll get way better real soon! Well maybe a little later then soon. I'm going on a family vacation fore winter break to my cosines house and...no internet unfortunately :-( so...don't know when I can get a hold of a computer, but I promise I will finish this story if it kills me :-) which it might considering I have to spend 26 hours in a car with 9 siblings! Ugh head ache... anyway without further ado my chapter...**_*curtain rises*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...you know the drill. **

They all eyed her cautiously like she was a time bomb just waiting to be set of.

She said nothing just stared into space the things she just heard whipping around in her mind.

Then as if just waking from a deep sleep she turned to Bubbles and Blossom. They stared back.

"So, you guys are like...my sisters?" She said slowly.

They nodded back slowly. If they were her sisters That would explained why she always felt like she was missing a piece of her life, like a jigsaw puzzle. And when she met them...they just seemed to fill the space.

Blossom must have noticed her thinking this and stepped in.

"You see Buttercup, when we were made...we must have had some sort of chemical bond. Which is why me and Bubbles always felt like something was missing even though we knew what it was. And I presume you feel the same...like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle was missing."

Buttercup looked around again. Then her eyes landed on Brick he was motionless.

"What about that freak at the mall?" She asked.

"That was definitely one of Jojo's lackeys. They probably figured you still didn't know how to use your powers. So they tried to get you alone...so they can capture you easier. Thing that worries me though is Jojo must be on to us more then we thought we got to be extra careful or else risk... Mojo winning."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. This all seemed to put a pressure on his brain.

Buttercup shook her head and pointed a finger at Bubbles and Blossom.

"What about them, all this time he knew were they were, why doesn't he get them?" she looked at them sternly.

Brick nodded "He can't get them that easily, you were just an easier target. And besides I told you he fancied brawn and power more then anything else and that's what you are... so you were easier for him to use to put his plan in action."

Buttercup scowled, an easy target. What was that supposed to mean. She gave that lackey at the mall plenty of trouble. If that Mojo freak thinks she's an easy target to get to...he had another thing coming!

"What is his plan?" she asked forcefully.

They all looked at each other, nervously. Then Boomer spoke in an unsure voice.

"We don't...um...exactly know yet.."

"What?!"

"But we do know it has something to do with you three." he said quickly stating the obvious.

Buttercup stood up. " So why do I stay here if their my sisters?" It felt odd to say that but it was true.

"Because, they know everything about Mojo so...they have a better chance then us to keep him from getting to you. If you stayed with us...well he would probably get more then just you. It's safer is all" Blossom explained running a hand threw her red hair.

Buttercup gulped and shook her head like she was dizzy. She let out a gusty sigh and headed for the door.

"I need to think about this, sort things out...later everyone." And she stepped out.

Both Blossom and Bubbles wanted to go after her. But Butch stopped them they looked at him questioningly. He shook his head.

"She needs her space, trust me I know" he winced at that thought when she gutted him earlier. They all sighed and nodded making their own way out

"I hope she'll be all right." Bubbles said quietly. Disappearing threw the wall...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Buttercup sat on her bed in her room, they had finished fixing it up for her about a week ago. It wasn't much everything except the floor was white. The floor had beige carpeting. She wanted to decorate it her way seeing as she never had a room of her own...but now that was the least of her problems. She sighed hugging one leg close and leaning her head on it.

This was a lot to take in. she let everything she had heard replay in her head over and over again paragraph by paragraph, sentence by sentence, word for word, letter by letter. It was all a whirl wind of mixed up feelings and facts. She shook her head she couldn't keep it all straight. She got up and walked to her window.

She pushed it open letting cool fresh air hit her face she breathed it in, and sighed. Sitting on the window sill she looked up in the sky. It was a dark mid night blue. The only thing up there tonight was the moon. It hung there like a big glittering silver coin. At that moment it seemed like there wasn't anyone in the world but her. She looked beyond to the scenery it was a small town, they were in the outskirts of the city, there were plenty of trees all changing to beautiful reds oranges and golds, it looked like an ocean of colors.

It all reflected off of her neon green eyes, as she thought watching the light of the moon reflect on everything. She sighed and got up closing her window behind her. She walked slowly to her bed,and slipped under the covers not bothering to take change her clothes. She let out an exasperated sigh. And turned over trying to get her mind settled but it wasn't working. No matter what she did, there were just to many things running around restlessly in her mind.

After a few more minutes, somewhere in her mind something settled, maybe her conscious was telling her it would all be all right, she knew practically everything now...all she had to do was except it with out to much thought...her brain agreed somewhere...and besides since when was thinking to much something she even did?...

She sighed peacefully for the night as her mind slipped into blissful darkness...

**R&R: please I know its short but don't worry two more chapters and I'll be hitting the action climax! :-) so please let me know how you liked it...Oh and before I forget I wrote a one-shot holiday special if you wanna check it out it's called The Green Grinch. Not such a great title but hey, it's just a title, the story is what's important so...thanks **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: psst,(**_in a whispering voice)_** Hey guys how's it going? Great? Well now I know I said I won't update for a while but surprise... my cosine has a friend near by with internet so we sneaked over to her house in the middle of the night for a super secrete slumber party and now I am a lucky chic that gets to use her laptop, so here enjoy this took me all last night!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything..and well let's just cut to the chase shall we...**

As the sun rose behind the green hills of Towns Ville, Buttercup was still in her white clad bed in dream world. She had a hint of a smile on her soft pale face...that is she did until...WAP! She jolted up with a rough yell and fell off the bed landing square on her butt. She shook her head and heard a snicker coming from on top of her bed. She immediately knew who the assaulter was. She pulled her self up and glared at Butch he gave her a huge grin. Ugh! Memories of yesterdays story came loading back...and strangely she didn't feel confused or angry...she felt like she could accept it as her life without so much reason...it felt peaceful.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Butch yelled in her face she shook her head and sat on the side of her bed.

Butch was sitting on the other side the sunlight seeping threw her window formed a bright glow around him as it reflected off his back. She frowned slightly. What was up with him and waking people up with pillows?! She looked at him his face changed from mischievous to worried and cautious.

"Um, how...how do you feel after...you know yesterday?" He asked. Buttercup sighed.

She looked at him and smiled a real smile. Something she hadn't done much since her first day here. Butch looked confused for a moment then his whole face lit up with his own genuine smile.

"Ok, I think...I can accept it all. Don't really have a reason...but then I don't really need a reason." She stated simply. Butch nodded.

The next instant he felt a whack then the floor. He shook his head and looked up Buttercup was smirking at him holding a pillow. Butch smirked back...pay back time! Two seconds later they were having an all out war of pillow whacking. Both were having so much fun neither noticed someone opening the door. Until a pillow Buttercup threw missed Butch and missed the persons face by two inches.

"Whoa, is there a party here and I'm not invited how tragic." Butches Blue eyed brother grinned.

Both teenagers stood up and brushed feathers off their clothes. Boomer smiled.

"I take it you're feeling fine about this whole mess then?" He asked cocking a blond brow at Buttercup.

She grinned "Yeah, I guess I can accept it. Besides I don't need any more drama in my life and denial would bring just that."

"Well that's good cuz I got some scary news for you..." He gave them a fearful look.

Butch looked at Buttercup she shrugged, they turned back to Boomer.

"Can't be worse then what I've already handled." She said crossing her arms confidently.

"Trust me this still freaks me out...when ever Butch says...Brick wants to see you." He faked a faint dramatically. All three burst out laughing, it felt good to Buttercup she hadn't ever laughed like that before.

After that little scenario they all went down the stairs, grabbed themselves some breakfast and scurried to the Holo Dojo where Brick was waiting. They all entered to find Mr. perfect himself at the control desk of the Dojo. He was staring at some blue prints intently. He didn't even notice the others until Boomer cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I um got the subjects you requested your highness." He teased in an English accent, then bowed respectfully. Butch and Buttercup snickered behind him.

Brick snapped out of his thinking trance and turned raising an eye brow at all three of their immaturity. Boomer gave him a big grin making Brick shake his head.

"Thanks Booms, your service is no longer required you are excused." He tousled Boomers already shaggy hair. Boomer laughed and turned to leave.

"Later guys." He yelled as the wall closed behind him.

Brick then turned to Buttercup and gave her a studying look.

"So...Buttercup, how do you feel about all of this?" He asked casually, quickly pressing a series of buttons.

"Fine." She stated simply.

Brick gave her a quick look, confused. He raised an eye brow at her.

"Fine? Just fine?" He asked unsure whether to believe her or not.

"Yep, just fine...so whatcha need to see me for?" She counter questioned.

Brick thought for a moment then as if satisfied he turned back to the controls.

"Well,like I said yesterday, we need to be extra careful, I don't think this would be so hard if Mojo didn't consider you an easy target. So, if you cooperate, we all have agreed to teach you how to use your powers,how to control them in battle, and how to hand to hand combat...just in case." Buttercup raised her eyebrows.

"Just in case what?" She asked.

Brick looked at her seriously, "Just in case Mojo has a way to get rid of your powers and besides its better to know how to handle your self no matter what the situation." The next instant a holographic training room appeared.

All three walked in, Brick turned to Buttercup...she stared back steadily. He smirked.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready." She cracked her knuckles.

"Then...let the training begin."

Buttercup swung her leg at the wooden dummy and missed.

"You have to focus your attacks when using a certain move it uses certain body muscles, you need to learn how to control all your body muscles. And switch them in every movement on reflex." Brick instructed calmly.

Then he preformed the movement perfectly. Buttercup nodded and rushed forward again.

Crash! Smash! Bam! Buttercup gritted her teeth, she had tried five hundred times and she couldn't hit the stupid target. She kept shooting green energy balls at the moving target.

"Buttercup! You have to focus. Ignore where it's coming from watch were it's going." Brick yelled from behind the transparent Dojo window.

"Focus, focus, focus. That's all you say." She growled back irritatedly.

Then the target was zipping in front of her Buttercup lost track of were it came from and shot it to a crisp dead in it's tracks. She smirked triumphantly.

"Turn, flip, turn again...now stop!" Brick was yelling commands to Buttercup.

She was learning how to control her flying, and suffice it to say she wasn't doing so well on the mid-air sharp turns. She tried to make one but missed her cue and crashed face first into the wall. Brick winced as she fell to the floor groaning. He walked over and helped her up.

"We need to work on that."

Buttercup groaned...

"All right Buttercup, I think you can handle today's lesson, hand to hand combat, with a real foe." Brick eyed her to see her reaction.

"Fine, let's get it over with." She growled. She'd been pummeled by wall more then useable today.

"Ok, Butch!" He called.

Buttercups eyes widened, "Wait, what Butch, but why him?" She crossed her arms as Butch appeared with a gigantic smirk.

"Because he's the only one that can match your skill level now start." He moved away. Butch charged Buttercup growled and kicked. Butch dodged and grabbed her leg.

"Whoa, dumb move BC." he flipped her over. Buttercup went rolling.

"Hey, Brick I think maybe she needs a sidekick, there ain't no way she can beat me." He mocked.

Buttercup's temper began to go, she swung herself at him, he on the other hand was a chill as an ice cube this mad her angrier and angrier. Until she let out a yell and tried to double kick him he grabbed both her legs and flipped her over she jumped back up and tried to backward punch him he grabbed both her arms and pinning her to the ground.

Buttercup struggled even though she knew she'd lost this round...

"Ok, Buttercup today is you final exam, it's been three weeks and I've taught you all I we know. Because we're super human you excelled at them faster then normals so..lets see what you got." Brick smirked after his speech.

Buttercup was waiting in the Dojo, ready.

"Bring it on." She smirked back. Brick nodded and pressed the button.

"Brick, you think she really is ready?" A pink eyed girl asked as she stepped next to him behind the transparent glass.

"I hope I mean I've tried to teach her everything ...now all she has to do is show she learned it." He watched as Buttercup dodged a giant laser beam and shot a dummy to bits at the same time.

Blossom nodded she and Bubbles had come for support. They hadn't exactly seeped in the fact that they were sisters with BC but they were still her friends. Besides reality would hit them soon enough. She turned back to Buttercup, and saw her blow up at least 20 flying monsters...she smiled to herself...she knew Buttercup would pass with flying colors.

20 minutes later...

Buttercup came out of the sim sweating and panting but grinning triumphantly. Both girls ran to her congratulating her. Bubbles had rived 3 minutes before with Boomer. Everyone was proud of her. She had passed all the tests...well almost all of them. Just then Butch entered the room wit a gigantic smirk plastered on his face.

"Someone call for test number 4." He said cockily.

Buttercup stared at him for a hard minute then turning back into the Dojo she called,

"Yo, test number 4! you ready to get crushed?" She smirked confidently crossing her arms. Butch grinned and followed her in.

"Bring it on Babe."

they stood in the center both eying each other seriously, Buttercup liked her lips while waiting for an opening. Bubbles clung to Boomers arm.

"I can't look." She squealed covering her face with her hands. Boomer just watched.

Both Brick and Blossom had the same look on their faces, serious. The next instant both greens charged at each other...the fight had begun...

10 minutes into the fight...

A loud blast shook the whole Dojo as Buttercup was sent flying into a nearby wall. She groaned Butch was standing in front of her dusting off his hands.

"Aw, come on BC I thought you had more in you, hum oh well guess you can't help being a girl." he enunciated the word girl. Buttercup growled and charged at him.

She threw a left uppercut, he blocked, she kicked mid-flick, he dodged, she kept attacking he kept on dodging and hitting back. With every try and fail she got angry. And it didn't help that he was teasing her all the way.

"whoops, missed, aw, almost had me that time, come on don't tell me your out of breath already, seriously, I'm falling asleep here, you know you should really just-" he was cut short when she landed a hard blow on his jaw.

He went flying back, as he struggled to stand Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"Let's dance." She growled, he smirked and charged at her again.

They went at it again blow for blow, until Butch got the upper hand and sent Buttercup sprawling on the floor. He approached her chuckling as she lay there propped on her forearms panting, refusing to look at him.

"Aw, come on babe, whats the matter Butchie to tough to handle for ya?" he teased.

Buttercup lost her temper control forgetting where she was or who she was fighting she pushed herself up with something between a grunt and growl and tossed a punch she hit him! Then kicked he dodged but she had him down in a second with a swift sweep of her leg. He ruled backwards to his feet, staring at her she kicked roundhouse then punched backwards, he dodged and grabbed her arms, her eyes widened last time he won this way...no way not this time...

She let out a growl and before he could blink Butch was flipped through the air and on his back, she flipped over and landed on him pinning him to the ground. He groaned and opened one eye, he gave her a large grin.

"Nice move,guess you win this time."

she looked at him confused...he wasn't even angry. She stood up as their siblings came running in. Butch stood up dusting himself off and smiling.

"Excellent job Buttercup, I had a feeling Butches annoyance would be the right motivation for you." Brick smiled. Buttercup blinked...motivation he called that motivation...hum maybe he was right.

"Great job Buttercup, I knew you would do it" Blossom beamed.

"Wow, for a sec I had my doubts...that butch would make it out alive." Boomer grinned.

"We're all so proud of you sis!" Bubbles squealed.

Buttercup did a double take...sis..she had almost forgotten...everyone was smiling and laughing.

"I knew she could do it the whole time." Butch smiled. She smiled back.

She looked from face to face...this was a family a real family and for once it just might be hers..for that moment Buttercups life was perfect...to bad it wouldn't stay that way...

**R&R: Please, I hope you guys like this one it was fun to write, even if it took forever to get right so...please let me know what you think! Toodles my little french noodles.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone, how you all doing? Guess what we are still on vacation, but we left my uncles house yesterday and came to my other uncles house and voila he actually has internet, and you know what else, my cosine here just got a new laptop, and here's the awesome part, he's letting me use it! My head popped threw the roof with excitement...and now he's laughing at me...excuse me I have to go deal with him...you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing...blah,blah,blah.**

"Where are you taking me, I swear Butch if this is one of your tricks I'll knock you so hard you'll skip 4 years of your life." A slightly angered Buttercup grumbled as she was lead to who knows where with a blind fold on.

Butch chuckled. "Don't worry BC, no funny business this time, I promise." He continued to lead her across a street.

He lead her up what she was sure were stairs, then she heard a door opening,then Butch let her go, with one swift moment he took off her blind fold and disappeared. Buttercup blinked to get used to the darkness. She tried to figure out where she was...she took a step and hit her toe on a wall. She cringed...dang darkness, why was it so dark anyway. She felt the wall for a switch. When she found it she flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out and yelled.

Buttercup blinked. Once. Twice. Three times then she shook her head in confusion.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked looking at Butch. He smiled and pulled out a green pointed hat.

"It's your birthday." He said while slipping the hat on her head.

Buttercups eyes widened, she hadn't ever thought of her birthday, truth was she never celebrated it before.

"Well actually, it's the day we were made, October 14, and...Buttercup? Are you ok?" Blossom asked in the middle of her speech.

` Buttercup just stood there letting all this seep in...she had a birthday and she never ever thought about it let alone celebrated it. She had sisters that were made at the same time she was, and everything...all in all the most shocking thing to her was, she had a family, a real family, to celebrate with.

"Buttercup, say something." Bubbles pleaded worriedly.

She snapped out of it and shook her head. "Oh um, wow I, this...wow." Was all she could say.

They all smiled at her Boomer went over to the radio and flipped on a song, Bubbles giggled, Blossom smiled, Brick laughed as Butch began to dance. Buttercup just stared...she hadn't fully relized the magnitude of having a real family and now it was beginning to hit her.

"Come on BC,!" Butch called, grabbing her by her wrists and pulling her towards him. "Let's party."

She grinned and went over to the radio, after flipping through some CD's she put one in and a loud rock music began to play. She turned and smirked, all looked at each other then shrugged.

"You wanna party, this is how you do it." Buttercup jumped up and began to dance all laughed and followed.

The party had begun...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(

4 hours later...

After, two cakes, three bucket of ice cream, a whole bunch of party games, and a lot of dancing. Everyone was pooped. They all flopped down on sofas or arm chairs. The party went from wild and exciting to drowsy and small talk.

"So...how did you like the party BC?" Bubbles asked laying her head on the arm rest of the arm chair that she was sitting in.

Buttercup lifted her head heavily, "Hmm, oh, yeah it was..." A yawn stopped her sentence nearly splitting her head in two. "great." She finished letting her head fall on the sofa cushion she had next to her.

Suddenly Butch shot up, all turn to look at him as a gigantic smile crept across his face.

"Dudes, we almost forgot." He stood up and went over to the front door.

When he came back he was holding a small pink shopping bag in his hand. Boomer smiled and stood up as well Brick just motioned for Butch to bring the bag to him. With out a word Butch gave it to him, all watched as Brick took out three small Boxes they were pink, blue, and green. All three had a small bow in matching colors on the lid.

Brick handed Both his brothers one box, he took the pink one. Buttercup sat up confused as Butch approached her with the small green box in his hand. She watched him kneel in front of her with a small smile. She stared at him curiously.

"Here, BC, we each got these for our counter parts, you know cuz it's your birthday and all so..."

He opened the lid of the box, inside was a velvety Blue cushion with a silver neckles in it, it had a precious moon shaped jade stone hanging from it, the stone gleamed when the light hit it. Her eyes widened in surprise...she had never been given a gift before. Butches eyes shone as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Butch...this is the nicest thing that's ever happened to me...thanks." She looked at the small gift in Butches hand.

"Hey no prob. Here let me put it on." He took it out as she stood up. He put it over her head and clasped it behind her neck.

"There, perfect...in more ways then one." He stood back to examine her, she smiled and looked down at the precious gift now around her neck.

She turned to look at her sisters necklaces...she saw Bubbles hugging Boomer...rather...lovingly.

Brick had his arms over Blossoms shoulders making her blush like crazy...Buttercup never stopped to think about it, but come to think of it, those four did seem...kind of into each other... huh, must be nice to...she shook her head vigorously and focused on the necklaces instead.

Bubbles had a blue stone necklace in the shape of a heart, and Blossom had a pink one In the shape of a star. Both had silver chains. They were all pretty, even Buttercup had to admit, she never liked girly things like accessories but, she figure she could make an acceptation for this one.

They all looked at each other and began to talk everything got more lively and all decided to play a game of UNO. The cards were set up and all began to play, pretty soon the whole house was filled with shouts of triumph and excitement.

Unfortunately none of the teens suspected that they were being watched...a dark shadowed figure stood on the other side of the street, watch them through the lit window. A sinister grin spread across its shadowed face...

"It's Time..."

**R&R: So there you guys go, I hope you liked it, sorry it was short but I needed this one for a filler sort of. Don't worry the climax is coming soon and again thanks for your reviews, seriously it only takes a few seconds to make my day...so thanks for doing it, until next time...Bye **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, so guess what, I am finally home! And I plan on writing you some exciting chapters this month, even if I am a little exhausted from my trip, no, seriously have any of you ever ridden in a not so big van with 12 people in it for at least 24 hours?!...so yeah that was my not so relaxing vacation...but hey forget about that stuff you came here to read a good chapter sooooo , here ya go! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin' except my, as all of you great reviewers call it, awesome story!**

"I can't believe you guys, this is the dumbest idea ever! I am telling you, nothing good will come out of this!" A very angry Buttercup was yelling while pacing furiously in her sisters living room.

Butch was sitting on a kitchen chair backwards, watching her lazily. He couldn't help smiling at her even though she was totally furious he still thought she looked absolutely adorable when she growled. He couldn't help it, she just had that thing about her to him. But he wasn't a complete sap, he knew never to tell her that,or else he would be fifty feet deep in the asphalt.

"Come on Buttercup, it's not that bad." Bubbles smiled sweetly at her green clad sister.

They all were sitting, or in Buttercups case pacing, in the girls living room. Blossom was on one end of the sofa reading a large novel and Brick was on the other end, writing some things on what looked like important papers. Boomer and Bubbles were playing a game of Double Trouble, and so far Bubbles was winning.

"Not that bad! Not that bad! Are you crazy?! You have no idea just how BAD this is...I mean come on 16 years and-"

"Buttercup, please, mom is out to get groceries and put me in charge, so stop your insensate growling and COOL. DOWN.!" Blossom ordered her voice rising sternly at the end of her sentence.

Buttercup stared at her with narrowed eyes...thinking for a moment if she should give a comeback or go down peaceably...she decided with the comeback because, you know,she was Buttercup.

But before she could open her mouth to say something a loud knock came at the door. They all turned to look as Blossom opened it. Buttercup growl at the figure that stood in the frame way.

It was a tall, middle aged man, he had black hair with a streak of gray, he was wearing a long brown over coat, and a low brimmed hat with dark shades. He looked back and forth as he stepped inside the house gingerly. He stared at everyone from behind his sunglasses. His eyes stopped on Buttercups dark face.

He stepped forward, everyone was silent no one knew how to react. Then the door opened once again, all turned to see a short black haired, blue eyed lady. She was wearing a long orange shirt with brown colored tights. She had a red scarf wrapped around her head, her hands were full of brown shopping bags stuffed with food. She stared at the scene before her. It was silent for a few more minutes. All staring at each other not knowing what to do or say.

Finally Bubbles stepped forward,she stretched out her arms and gave him a heart warming smile.

"Dad...it's us remember...? Blossom and Bubbles..." She looked at him with big, happy, sky blue eyes.

"Bubbles...Blossom..." He whispered thoughtfully as if in a daze.

Sandra then stepped forward, "John...I assume the letter got through without a hitch.."

He nodded still trying to figure out if this was really real or not. After Buttercup had been trained and been told the whole story it kind of singled out the purpose to hide separately anymore, so since almost the whole family was united, they decided there was no point for Utonium to hide. And besides Mojo, already knew where his target was...he just couldn't get to it.

So they thought if they brought the whole team together maybe he and Sandra could figure out a way to stop this whole mess once and for all. After getting the address, from a very reluctant Buttercup, Kean sent the letter in secret code, for extra safety reasons. Telling him were he could find them and that he should arrive immediately. He had sent one back with a very short message on it..._I will be there..._ and here he was.

Buttercup hated it. She didn't want him even though he was actually supposed to be her father, she didn't care. He never acted like one and he had lied to her, her whole life. She watched with a dark scowl. They were all talking now smiling, laughing, like they were all a real family. He was hugging them and was introduced to the boys. They explained everything to him. But the thing that made her sick the most was how he was smiling, happily. She had never seen him smile like that. And now look, he just walked through that door and expected to be accepted by them all. Well he had another thing coming from Buttercup, that was for sure.

She wasn't going to forgive him that easily, he was the reason she had lived a lie,he was the reason she was always miserable, he was the reason she was who she was, a short tempered, uncertain girl. He was the reason her whole life was a disgusting mess. And now, there was no way she would forgive him...never!

After they all calmed down he turned to her, she had her back turned to them all with her arms crossed. She heard him walk towards her slowly, she gritted her teeth trying to hold down her temper.

"Buttercup...? Buttercup look at me," He said quietly, walking in front of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see him, because if she did she knew there was no stopping her rage.

She heard him let out a heavy sigh and to her utter rage put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped opened, glowing with green flames as she glared at him. He stayed steadily and a stared right back.

"Buttercup please I need you to listen to me..."

That did it, she couldn't hold it in any more it was like the second he stepped in that door he brought back all her misery and pain she had been holding in for so many years, the things she wanted to forget he brought back with his very presents, and he was about to get what was coming to him,hard.

"Listen. to. You.!" She hissed, her voice deadly. Making them all wince slightly, even Butch.

She shook his hand off of her shoulder and took a step back, clenching her fists even tighter nearly breaking the skin of her palms.

"Listening to you is why my whole life is a lie! Listening to you is why I was always so miserable! Because of you I didn't even know who I was, you told me nothing but lies my whole life, ! For ten crappy years I held on, thinking I was just meant to have a dark, disgusting life! Why?! ….Because I listened to you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "And you know what else, not seeing you was actually the best thing that ever happened to me, you will never become a part of my heart. They, they are my real family, in just a few months they gave me what you in all those years never had the guts to give...a life! To sum it all up..." She glared harder.

" I hate YOU!"

With that she threw the door opened and with one more hateful glare at her would be father, she slammed it shut,she slammed it so hard the whole house shook. Leaving everyone in a sad, deathly silence. John sighed miserably and sat on a foot stool, hunching over, he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head sadly. Sandra walked over to him and crouched down, patting his back soothingly.

"Now, now, John, I am sure she didn't mean it..." She said as convincingly as possible, which wasn't all to convincing.

"No, she was right Sandra, everything she said, was true, I am a pathetic lying fool, I should have told her, but I was just so afraid , afraid that I couldn't protect her, so I made up a lie to take place of her life. And now, I got what I deserved, the least of what I deserved." His voice quivered slightly holding back his misery.

All looked at him sadly, then Butch stepped forward, "Hey, look this is Buttercup we're talking about, she only spoke out of all the misery and anger she had built up inside her, and I know for a fact that once she cools down she'll think about it and realize she should at least give you a chance to be her real father...a chance you never actually had."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Utonium looked at them all, even though in his heart he knew he didn't deserve another chance at all, he still hoped there might be at least a small one, so he straightened himself up and nodded. They all smiled slightly, now all they had to do was wait for Buttercup to come back...hopefully...

Meanwhile...

The sky was darkening as large threatening clouds rolled in, Buttercup ignored it as her feet pounded against the asphalt. She was at the brink of breaking, and it was all that so called fathers fault. She just wanted to get away from it, from him, from all the horrible memories he brought with him. She was still in a red hot rage, so much so that she didn't notice the shadowed figure that was following her in the dark.

Once she got to her destination, she sat on her boulder, she stared at her reflection, a miserable looking face, she hadn't seen in a long while, was looking back at her, she had the sudden sense she'd done this before. She sighed and tried to push out all the awful thoughts that invaded her mind.

"_You know, maybe you should give him a chance..." _Her consciences voice rang in her head, breaking threw her venomous thoughts.

"N_o, I shouldn't, he is a liar, a stupid, jerk faced, piece of-" _She snapped back at herself not realizing how foolish she sounded.

Her conscience cut her vial thought off, _"Hey, hey, hey, remember what they told you, it wasn't like it was his fault all that mess happened."_

"_Yeah, well he should have made a smarter decisions about telling me the truth ."_

"_OK, so he made a few mistakes, but come on, nobody's perfect...especially not you, shall we list all of the mistakes you've made these past three months..."_

"_What...who's side are you on?!"_

"_Yours...you're just being too stubborn of a mule to see that!"_

Buttercup was getting frustrated with herself, she couldn't believe this, she was fighting with herself...she must be going crazy. Aggravated,she slowly stood up being careful not to slip and fall into the cold, shimmering lake beneath her. She let out a gusty sigh as a cold breeze blew past her. She shivered, but it didn't feel like she was cold, more like...there was someone else there...! she turned around abruptly, but before she could blink a shadow brought down a heavy blow against her skull...last thing she saw was the shadows evil smirk before her mind was submerged into total darkness...

**R&R: pretty please with gigantic chocolate lumps on top, and thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter, they rocked, and so do all of you! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Bam bam here I am, with a totally awesome chapter...well I think it is awesome but you guys are the readers so..let me know if it truly is awesome. Any way here you go peeps, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin...unfortunately**

Buttercup groaned as she came to, she blinked several times to clear the blurry image, she squinted to see a light shining directly above her. She tried to move but couldn't, turning her head she saw that her arms and legs were tied to a metal board. A shot of pain ran threw her head, wincing she tried to remember what happened...she was angry then...that shadowed thing whacked her in the head...now she had no idea where she was.

"Hello!" She called her voice echoing in the dark, empty room.

"Anyone there, cuz I would really love to know who did this...so I can pound them!" She finished angrily.

All of a sudden her ears picked up a sharp sound...someone was clapping. She squinted as a tall dark figure stepped into the light, revealing it's self from the shadow. Buttercup held back a gasp... this man barley looked human. He was tall with a very puke green complexion, he had pinkish eyes and a very hairy visage, he was wearing a long white lab coat with purple gloves, and to complete the whole thing he had an evil smirk on his nasty face

"Hello Buttercup, finally we meet...I've been planing for this moment for quite sometime now." He chuckled darkly. Making Buttercup growl.

"So, your the freak I've heard so much about, Mojo Jojo." She hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

He nodded rather proudly to say the least.

"Ah, so they haven't left you completely in the dark I see."

"What do you want with me...let me go because when my friends find out you are so doomed." She threatened.

"Oh, you mean these friends." He pressed a button on a remote that Buttercup didn't even know he was holding.

A large screen appeared it was split into three different rooms, one had Bubbles and Blossom, in a sad condition. Another had the boys, they looked pretty beat up, and the last one had both professors...Buttercup felt a ping of fear for all of them...and yes, even for Utonium.

"What did you do to them? I don't get it...how did you capture them so easily...right now ,when you couldn't do it for so many years?!" She nearly screamed.

An evil twinkle sparked form Jojos eyes. He put his hands behind his back and looked at Buttercup smugly.

"Oh, come now Buttercup surly you don't think some one of my intellectual superiority, wouldn't have a plan for the whole thing...you see after I discovered where they were I devised a plan, a very brilliant plan if I do say so my self, anyway I made it seem like I couldn't capture them to give them a sense of safety from my grasp,so they would let their guard down. They thought they were always a step ahead of me. They thought they were safe, they thought their plan would cancel mine out...well, they thought wrong." He laughed evilly,making Buttercup fight back the need to growl at him.

"I had a plan the whole time, I was always two steps ahead of them all, you see I found out that given the time, your chemically charged powers would develop into the peak of strength, it was only a matter of waiting for ten years. At first I was planning to brain wash you all by implanting a mind control chip in your brains, that way I could use you as my super soldiers to make all the worlds leaders crumble into submission...but then I had an even more brilliant idea. I would instead wait for all of your powers to develop into the highest strength, then I can capture you and drain it all out, with the special machine I have created over the years. After that I will inject it into my self giving me complete control over my own power! Imagine six super powered beings powers all mine to command...Beautiful!" He began to laugh maniacally again.

Buttercup growled, this guy was insane...if you haven't already noticed, she struggled against her bonds, but it was pointless. Man what were these things made of?

"You'll never get away with it freak." She hissed.

Mojo stopped laughing as his wrist watch began to beep, he smiled wickedly at Buttercup.

"Oh, is that so. Well I'll tell you something little girl..this isn't a fairy tale...I will win. Now then, I have some finishing touches to make, Mona!" He called.

Another figure appeared from the shadows. It was a tall skinny lady, she was wearing a tight red one piece suit, she had blond hair that was cut into an extremely short bob, and to top off her hideous look, she had on truck loads of make up...come to think of it she reminded Buttercup of someone...

"Keep an eye on our 'guest', I will be back shortly...and be careful she has a slight temper on her." With one last nasty smirk in Buttercups direction, he left disappearing onto the shadows of the dark room.

The hideous women turned to Buttercup with a malicious smirk.

"So, Buttercup, how does it feel to know that you are doomed." She crossed her arms smugly.

"I wouldn't know seeing as I'm far from doomed..." She stared at the women...who did she remind her of? She couldn't place it. So while she tried to figure it out she decided to ask some questions.

"I guess your the loony that whacked me in the head near the cabin awhile back?"

The women shook her head chuckling smugly.

"No, that was my associate, he was supposed to take you away but unfortunately your friend with the ridicules hair-do came back faster then he thought."

"So, it was your pathetic partner that attacked me in the mall...I got to say that was just dumb...I mean come on, in a public area, seriously."

"Oh that was just a test to see if you knew how to use your powers yet...when Both your sisters came running to your aid...well it gave us the answer, so we had to wait a little longer...we knew they would teach you how to use them soon. And here you are." She looked really pleased with herself. Buttercup narrowed her burning green eyes at her.

"Oh but I will tell you this...I am the one who has been watching you for quite sometime now...a long time actually Mojo knew where you were the whole time...he just made it seem like he didn't...all part of his genius plan."

"Who the heck are you!" Buttercup yelled furiously now. The women leaned forward to Buttercups ear, Buttercups eyes widened as she hissed these words into her ear.

"Your step mother..." That...blew her mind... and her temper.

She began to glow a neon green, the women backed away watching in horror as Buttercup literally blew up, with a deafening scream, in a burst of burning green energy.

½ A minute later...

Buttercup was standing in the dark room, steam rising off her body as she breathed heavily. The evil women was hanging by the back of her clothes in Buttercups hand. She threw the witch on the ground, pretty sure she wouldn't wake up again... then still steaming she turned to the door and punched it opened... now all she had to do was find the others...and destroy Mojo!...

**R&R:Please...I kind of liked this one...but tell me does it seemed rushed? I don't know but... anyway I hope you liked it, and thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Adios amigos! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys...OK before you say anything I am a thousand times sorry, see I got grounded for three weeks...why you ask well... lets just say it involved school,a stupid girl, her nose and my fist...so yeah you get it. Look she should have known better then to mess with me when I am in a bad mood, my temper is vial and I have anger management issues...it's not something I'm proud of but...anyway here you guys go I've bored you enough, I hope you like it, I didn't have to much time to write it though...my computer privileges are now only a halve hour for my punishment :-(**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything as you all know.**

Buttercup flew, banged and crashed threw every metal door she passed in the horrible place. She had been looking for the rest of her team for at least 2 minutes and that seemed like forever to her impatient mind. She flew on grumbling and thinking murderous thoughts all the way. She flew past a turn in the hall way she was currently crashing through. She skid to a halt and went back she looked down the short corridor... bingo! There was a large double door, she looked threw the thick, small glass window...

Inside was three of the people she had been looking for, and it was a huge lie to say they looked...in good condition. They had scratches all over their faces, torn cloths and bruises that had bruises. Over all their appearance made her rage go into meltdown. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing a deadly green. She punched the door, it rang out but didn't fall all it had was an indention in it of her fist. She punched it again, still it didn't fall, one more time and she got fed up she growled and jumped drop kicking the door down. She rolled to her feet and instantly fell back on the floor.

She groaned and looked up. Standing before her was a tall man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black one piece and was giving her a nasty smirk. She jumped up and glared at him then her eyes darted to the control panel behind him, then back at the man himself. He noticed this and grinned evilly.

"So, you want to rescue your friends... you'll have to get threw me first." He taunted moving into a fighting position.

Buttercup gritted her teeth, this guy was toast.

"Try and stop me," She hissed, then charging forward, she got in the first kick.

He staggered back then regained balance. That confused her...how come he didn't fly back like the pathetic mortal he was? He let out a loud, evil laugh.

"What? Did you honestly think I would be guarding these fools from you without any ability of my own...I'm one of Jojos first super human tests." He blasted towards her.

She snapped out of her trance a second to late. He punched her square in the jaw. She wiped it away and charged back. They went blow for blow and Buttercups temper was quickly stretching out. Finally she flipped over him and attempted to elbow him in the gut but he quickly caught on and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her...no, no, no! She remembered this move.. Butch used it the same way and had beaten her...but then...

She let out a loud hiss and flipped the fool over on to his back, she back flipped in the air and landed on him, gutting him in the stomach with her fist. That knocked the wind out of him, But Buttercup wasn't done. She punched him,then stabbed him in the stomach with her elbows. She didn't stop there, she grabbed him with both hands and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crack then fell to the floor, unconscious.

She straightened and wiped the sweat of of her face. She walked to the control panel and clicked a big red button. Instantly all three boys fell out of their bonds. Brick landed on his feet heavily and was the first to recover and ignore his wounds. Boomer landed on his feet but fell a second later flat on his face, groaning. Butch plopped down showing no sign of catching himself. Buttercup did it for him, his heavy body leaned against hers.

"Butch...hey Butch, come on, wake up." She shook him slightly, trying to hide her worry.

He groaned and opened his dark green eyes slowly.

"Five more minutes daddy..." He mumbled groggily. Buttercup fought the urge to sigh with relief.

She helped him stand. As he realized slowly were he was.

"Huh, Buttercup? Where... what happened to you?"

"Shut up, and stand up, I'll tell you later, if we survive." She tried to move But Butch held her in place.

She looked at him, he stared at her... he didn't need to say what he was thinking at that moment. He had been worried about her. And knowing no other way to tell her he slowly brought her face towards his, Buttercup didn't object. But then...

"Hey guys! Come on, we got to go find the others!" Boomers voice broke threw loudly.

Butch groaned inwardly and hung his head in fatigue, he made a mental note to kill Boomer if they survived this.

Five minutes later they were all hurrying along looking for the rest of the family.

Finally the found the girls in another double door room. Bubbles and Blossom looked like a car ran and reversed over them after they had taken their beating. Brick and Boomer went into the room, Butch and Buttercup stayed to guard out side.

"So, how'd they capture you?" Butch asked looking down the hall.

Buttercup hung her head,"Um, they knocked me out with a pipe." She stated simply.

Butch looked at her quickly, "That's it? No fight, just bam, and that's it?" He seemed rather disappointed.

Buttercup shrugged not really having anything to say.

"Well, yeah, I mean I was a little preoccupied and all so I guess..you know." She stopped as their siblings came out.

Brick had Blossoms arm around his neck supporting her, her hair fell all over the place it was messy and wild. Boomer came out holding Bubbles bridle style she wasn't moving, she had a bad bruise around her eye, but soft sobs escaped her mouth every once in a while. Buttercups rage fired up instantly. She punched her fist into her other hand. Mojo was going to pay.

Blossom looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, her pink eyes still held confidence even though her body said otherwise.

"Buttercup, glad to see your OK."

Buttercup barely nodded, she was still focusing on how she would break Mojo, head or back first.

"Come on guys, we have to find the profs." Brick said icily.

All nodded, they took off. They flew straight forward and slammed threw thick carved metal doors. It lead into a dark room. The next instant lights flashed on revealing it to be a large circular observatory. Mojo was sitting at the far end near a large dangerous looking machine. On either side of him was a professor. Neither showed any sign of life. Mojo stood up with a murderous glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, well,well, it looks like you disobedient children have decided to stretch your legs." He chuckled, "To bad, now you've forced me to be cruel."

Buttercup growled and stepped forward this guy was going down and she was going to be the one to bring him down. Before either teenager could blink Jojo pressed a button next to his chair. In an instant thousand of huge robots appeared out of the floor. They were all shimmering silver, they had giant domes on their head that let of a sinister red glow. But that wasn't the worst part. Each robot had a massive ray gun in each arm. And all of them were pointing at the teenagers in the middle.

They huddled close together back to back, Bubbles could stand now, in a fighting position. Brick and blossom showed no fear, Bubbles and Boomer showed determination and Buttercup...well she wasn't sure what she showed on her face. She felt to many things at once, her feeling were all fighting for dominance to show on her face. She glanced at Butch he smirked at her, his eyes were lit up with excitement, his fists ready, he was going to enjoy this, as the robots readied to shoot he smirked

"Well, guys...it's been fun..."

**R&R: thanks so much for all your reviews last chapters, I love and cherish everyone of them, also some sad news I might be done with this story, I think it has one or two chapters left to write so... yeah, thanks a bunch!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N) Hey everyone...so I have some good new and bad news...well depending on how you look at it. This is my last chapter of Change Forever...so I hope you all enjoy it...now if you'll excuse me I have a batch of sadness brownies to eat. :-(**

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned the girls do you really think I'd be here?**

In second all war broke out. All six teenagers charged for the robot in front of them. The robots shot at who ever moved, Mojo cackled evilly as the robots hit then. Buttercup was growing angrier by the second. She was punching furiously at the robots that stood in the way of her and Mojo. She was vaguely aware of her siblings and friends fighting around her, she only had one thought rushing threw her mind. KILL MOJO. She swung her fist punching a whole in the middle of the bot in front of her. It's detached wires sizzled then it fell with a loud crash. She knocked out more with her eye beams, she kicked another that made the mistake of trying to intercept her.

The entire time her temper flared even moper. These robots were just fueling the flame. Her concentration was broken for a second as Bubbles flew past her with a screech, a robot had shot her midsection, Buttercups attention went back to Mojo when she saw Boomer fly after Bubbles. She was almost there...almost there.

Mojo was to busy enjoying the destruction and chaos to realize a very angry green eyed, super powered, girl was climbing the stage behind him. He realized it to late, his neck was already in her vice like grip. She slammed him in the wall, before he could say anything. He gasped for breath his body struggling to loosen her hold. But that only made it tighter.

He saw Buttercups eyes,they were literally glowing green flames, he could practically see the rage and anger spark off of her body.

"Now, your going to pay, you disgusting,dirty piece of shit..." Buttercups voice was low and menacing almost like it wasn't hers.

Mojo struggled to speak but his voice was squeezed to a halt. A punch in the head dizzied him senseless. She punched and whacked and slammed him into the wall repeatedly.

"You, are going to pay! For ever. little. thing. you've done to me and my family" She was screaming above the crashes and clangs of the raging battle behind her.

Mojo wiggled a little bit more,knowing that if he didn't escape now...he was dead.

He turned his head slightly but painfully. And looked at her threw one good eye.

"Your a vengeful little fool aren't you" He rasped slipping his dangling hand in his coat pocket.

Buttercup didn't notice she let out a growl lifted Jojo above her head and readied her fist to deliver the final blow. But before she could Mojo ,with every once of strength he had left raised his arm and pressed a blue button on the remote he had pulled out of his pocket.

An electrical surge passed threw Buttercups body, making her cringe in pain, she dropped the rat and pulled back, groaning. Jojo stood up wobbly and managed another dark smirk. He pressed another button. A gigantic robot came flying to his aid. Lifting his up, Mojo pressed another button and threw the remote on the floor.

All the robots stopped. All the teenagers looked up, confused, Jojo smirked again.

"Well,it seems my planes have been foiled this time. But don't worry I'll be back to destroy you some other time...that is, if you get out of here alive." He cackled and threw a large nuclear bomb on the floor in front of Buttercup.

"Ta ta,fools! He yelled then coughed as his robot flew of crashing threw the ceiling and disappearing into the dark sky.

After five second immobilization Blossom sprang into action.

"Everybody move! Butch, Brick, grab the professors, everyone else get out!" Her orders were carried out instantly.

No sooner had the flown out when the whole place blew up with a tremendous explosion. Sending a wave of flames and derbies into the air. The teenagers had managed to land at a safe distance. The all watched as the explosion reflected off of their many colored eyes...

Blossom turned to them all as the fire died out. Her face held a solemn look,her eyes said the very words they were all thinking. She didn't need to say it...but she did anyway.

"He'll be back."...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

It had been three weeks since the adventure with Mojo. They had searched for him hoping to find him before he healed but no such luck, it was like he had disappeared, but they all knew that was to good to be true. he'd come back but this time they all planed on being prepared.

On the other hand despite the threat of Mojo, the girls now had a whole family. The professors married and all three girls were theirs. Buttercup had eventually forgiven her father and now they all had moved to a different house, a better place for them to live out the rest of their lives. Buttercup was happy she finally had a full family, a real family.

As for the boys they stayed were they were, but could visit when ever they wanted, seeing as the girls only lived a few more minutes away from them. The whole dark experience seemed to pale in comparison to the new lives they lead now. And for Buttercup...that was just fine.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()

"Hey Buttercup, were are those new bed sheets I bought? Do you have them in your packing boxes?" Bubbles asked her black haired sister.

Buttercup was in her new room and was unpacking some of her new things. her head was half way into a large box.

"Oh um...no Blossom had it I think." She answered absently.

"Oh, OK thanks." Bubbles called already down the hall.

Buttercup stood up and looked around. Her room was far from finished but...all of a sudden she had this urge to go out and breath in some air...maybe the weight of things was starting to hit her.

A few minutes later...

Buttercup was standing on top of a hill staring out at the town she now lived in...it looked peaceful,serene. She liked it. Behind the tall buildings the sun was rising, starting a new day. In a way for Buttercup it was a new life. The sky was blessed with light golden clouds lined with silver,pinks whites and yellow mixed together. A small fresh breeze was blowing, making her hair rustle a little as her eyes reflected the beautiful light.

She sighed, for once she felt peaceful and content. She thought about all that had happened and to sum it all up...it ended OK. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of two strong arms draping over her shoulders.

She didn't say anything, she knew who it was. She leaned into his chest letting him hug her tighter. When she really thought about it, if you passed all the stupid things he had done...in a way she had him to thank for this new life...after all he had brought her here.

Butch lowered his head so his mouth was at her ear.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" He whispered in a husky voice that made her shiver.

"Thinkin'." She said simply

"Oh...what about?"

"Stuff."

"About this whole mess?"

"Yeah,"

"You OK with...this?"

"Fine,"

"Good, it's no fun to have you mope."

Buttercup smiled, a small appreciated smile. Butch saw and smiled too. He turned her around and looked at her softly in the eyes. They had a soft light in them...something he hadn't seen in Buttercup. The more he thought about it the more he realized...he cared about her...a lot...maybe even...

But before he could finish that thought he felt two soft lips crash onto his.

It took him a second to realize Buttercup was actually kissing him...finally he'd waited a long time for this.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer, she grasped the front of his shirt pulling him closer if possible, the both melted into each other. They both were one. And for that moment Buttercup realized the fullness of what she had gained threw this crazy ride.

From now on she didn't have to take this alone, nothing, she never had to take anything alone. Now she had family who would take the bumps and curves of the road with her. Things had changed, sometimes for the worse but then eventually ended up for the better. And now no matter what, she'd never be alone, no matter how many things changed...she'd never be alone again. And to her that was the best kind of change...

**The End**

_Change Forever..._

**R&R: Please...so this is the last chapter...i just want to say thank you to those who supported my story, it means a lot to me, I thank you for your reviews and everything, thank you for putting up with my delays, and did I mention for your reviews? I hope you all liked this story, I had fun writing it that's for sure. I also hope you all liked the ending I worked don it for a while and just couldn't figure out how to end it...but I think this one was nice huh. Anyway thanks for to those who have reviewed and to those who will review in the future, **

_**signing off for now**_

_**;Alex'**_

**P.S. Oh and I have some new stories in mind so I'm going to put up a poll to decide which one I should post...there are to many and I can't decide if it should be the ones with the Reds,or Greens, or maybe Blues? Anyway please post your choice soon...I'll close it at the end of February.**


End file.
